


Superstar

by Alliandoalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pop Star AU, there are too many song references in this fic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliandoalice/pseuds/Alliandoalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi live in completely different worlds. Eren is just a college student who works at a music store, while Levi is an internationally famous pop singer on tour. Their paths cross and a new forbidden relationship begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Music Store

The stage lights were far too bright. There was high pitched screaming that erupted from the crowd which sounded the same, no matter what country he toured in. 

"RIVAILLE! RIVAILLE! RIVAILLE!" 

Levi took a deep breath, this leather vest was fucking hot under the heavy lights. The jewellery around his neck jangled as he grasped the microphone to sing yet another pop song written out for him, another scripted line in his life. 

The crowd screamed again as Levi sang, their piercing shrieks increasing in volume as he shed the vest and tossed it into the audience. 

‘WE LOVE YOU!’

It was so mundane. 

\------

"Good show!" 

It was after the concert, and Hanji was running after Levi in her high studded leather boots that went _clop clop _on the wet pavement.__

She clapped Levi happily on the back.  
"You really drove them wild there." 

He shrugged her off. "Mhm. They're all the same though. All have the capacity to blow people's eardrums off. I may or may not eventually go deaf." 

"That's my boy. Make em swoon at the next town, yeah? Win their hearts." 

Levi sighed and took another drag of his cigarette. They only stayed in a state for about 10 days, which meant they should be leaving this town in about two.

"We'll see." 

.  
.  
.  
.

Eren was sitting on the floor next to his bed, headphones on and strumming his guitar. Half finished song lyrics were littered around him and cables crisscrossed across the floor from his guitar speakers. College life ensured that his room was permanently messy, despite Mikasa's annoyed protests. 

He was absentmindedly humming to himself until Jean and Connie slammed open the door. 

"Get up Jaeger!" 

Eren jumped at the sudden intrusion, ripping off his headphones.  
"What? I was in the middle of songwriting, you prat!" 

"Excuse me? You should be begging on your knees, grateful!" 

"Huh? Why would I do that for?!" 

Marco poked his head through the door. "What Jean is trying to say, is that we got tickets! He won enough for all of us to go!"  
The raven acted like this was a big deal, so he had no choice but to listen to what he had to say. Probably easier to let them spill than trying to kick them out so he could get back to playing. 

"To see who?" 

"RIVAILLE of course!" Connie beamed.  
"Jean didn’t want to invite you, but he had no choice if he wanted Mikasa to come too." 

...Rivaille? He heard Armin going on about it ever so often, but other than that he had no idea. 

Eren rolled his eyes. "Who says I want to come? I'm not interested."

"Are you serious? Passing up the chance to see the RIVAILLE? Have you gone insane?!"  
Connie seemed genuinely concerned, like Eren had suddenly taken a blow to the head and was now delusional. 

"Yep I'm serious. Now get the fuck out my room guys, I'm trying to make some music." 

The trio looked at him in disbelief, stunned. Surely Eren knew about the singer...? 

"Eren...you DO know who RIVAILLE is?"  
Marco asked tentatively. 

"Not particularly, I'm not interested in that pop bullshit that everyone seems so hyped up about." 

"If this is about the time I tried to make you listen to What Does The Fox Say- " 

"That's not it. I just don't want to go." 

"Oh come on Eren!"  
It was Armin. His eyes were sparkling, and he was holding the ticket like it was made out of pure gold. Mikasa appeared next to him, also holding a ticket. 

"RIVAILLE is the greatest singer alive and he's ON TOUR. IN OUR TOWN. Oh please Eren, it wouldn't be the same without you." 

Armin pulled that watery eyed puppy face; Eren was unfortunately not immune to this. He turned to his sister. 

"Mikasa?" 

She shrugged. "It sounds fun, I've listened to his songs and they're pretty good. Plus Armin really wants to go." 

Eren sighed, he definitely wasn't getting out of this one. As childhood friends, it would be morally wrong not to go anywhere as a trio. 

"Fine." 

"ROADTRIP!" Sasha shrieked, and everyone cheered. 

Eren sighed irritably, there was too many people in his room at once. He was bound to feel claustrophobic when he arrived at the concert. 

"Alright guys I'm not hosting a party in my fucking room, I'd appreciate it if you got out." 

"Yeah whatever Jaeger, go back to wanking." 

"Shut up, horseface." 

"Make sure you get prepped up man, its in the 12th . If you stay in your room all the time you'll grow mould." Connie remarked as they exited. 

Ah. So that's why Mikasa and Armin wanted him to go. Typical of them to keep a constant lookout for his health. 

Eren shook his head and put on his headphones; that was too much disturbance for one day. 

\----

Levi carefully hitched up his trenchcoat and put on his inconspicuous-looking shades. He had to take great care in concealing his identity if he didn't want people mobbing him wherever he went. The big hat looked rather ridiculous on him because of his short stature, but he needed it for protection. 

The short popstar gave an involuntary shudder as he remembered the last fan he met actually had the balls to actually try lick him.  
It took a hefty amount of hand sanitizer and showering to get the disgusting feel of tongue off his skin. 

This particular getup had its advantages, most people averted their eyes and walked on the other side of the sidewalk as they saw Levi walking towards them. Probably assumed he was a mobster of some sort.  
Which was good, he liked walking by himself down the streets of the towns he toured in. 

A seemingly quiet and dusty music store caught his eye, and he was drawn into it.  
Levi pushed open the door, and a soft tinkling noise of a bell announced his arrival much to his annoyance. Lines of guitars and musical instruments were propped on the walls of the store, but he couldn't see them too clearly as the lighting was pretty dark and only filtered sunlight illuminated them. 

He walked across the matted carpet and admired the bookshelves that contained many different music sheets and lyrics. There was also a grand piano at the back, he remembered when he used to play and he clicked his tongue from the nostalgia. 

A quiet noise from the side drew his attention, jolting him out of his temporary funk. So there were other human beings in this store after all. 

He decided to check it out.  
Levi walked tentatively across the grey carpet and looked at the other side of the bookshelf. 

The soft sunlight revealed a teenager, sitting on the desk behind a cash register. 

The cashier looked up, and to his surprise he was extraordinarily attractive. He didn't know why he hasn't spotted him earlier. 

He had big emerald eyes, and cute messed up brown locks that scattered along his forehead. And those cheekbones that jutted across his face... Normally the singer was never usually impressed by looks, but sitting here was the exception. 

"Hello, may I help you?" 

Levi realized he was staring, and he shook his head as he hesitantly lingered among the bookshelves. 

"Just browsing." 

The cashier raised his eyebrows a little, before continuing half reading the battered magazine. 

Of course Levi didn't move, and continued to observe the teenager than had captured his interest.  
He noticed that he was the first customer for the day, as several guitar magazines was strewn across the table in an effort to keep the teenage mind occupied as well as headphones around his tan neck. 

For the first time in his life, he was hesitant on what to do. He felt annoyed that a simple commoner working at a grungy music store had enraptured him. After all, he was an internationally famous singer, who had millions of fans alike to choose from. 

But what was going on here? Barely a sentence had been exchanged between them yet the pit of Levi's stomach was writhing uncomfortably. Maybe he hasn't had enough to eat that day. 

Biting his lip in annoyance, he finally chose to tear himself from his position and walk reluctantly back out the store. 

 

\----- 

Eren wasn't sure about the customer whom had started to arrive every day at 3PM sharp. 

It was too hot in the room for a trenchcoat as the heating was turned all the way up, and why was he wearing sunglasses indoors? Maybe doing this once would not have aroused much interest, but this stranger wore this attire every time he entered. 

He himself was simply wearing a loose black band T-shirt with a dog tag and jeans. The guy probably would be sweating underneath that disguise. 

The short looking man was trying to sift through the lyric sheets that were on the top shelf; Eren got up to help him. 

"Here." He leaned over him to grab the box and suddenly noticed how the man stepped back as they nearly touched. 

"I didn't need your help, brat." The voice answered smoothly. 

Wait a minute, this guy was rude. Annoyance bubbled up inside Eren at the comment. 

"Sorry sir. Isn't that what you wanted?" He bit out. 

"Nope. You can try again if you want to." 

Eren huffed; he didn’t want to deal with this bullshit. Making his way back to the desk, he picked up a magazine and sat back down.  
It was Day 3, and the weirdo still hadn’t done anything except browse. He glanced at him from behind the magazine, wondering why he always had that ridiculously large hat on. It prevented him from seeing his face, which was what Eren really wanted to see. 

Sometimes he could feel the guy's stare on him, which for some weird reason made Eren's heart beat faster and palms sweat as he read stiffly underneath the intent gaze. This happened around four times each day.

The day after that, Eren decided to see if he could manage to get that man to take off a bit of his disguise. No impure intentions, just enough to satisfy his curiosity. 

"Do you want me to take your coat?" 

Eren finally said it. His pulse sped up as the sentence tumbled out. 

"So you can steal it? No thanks." 

Damn. Well Eren wasn't giving up without a fight, that was for sure. 

"Alright then. Can you please take it off? Your appearance is rather...worrying." 

"Worrying?" The man smirked. "Please don't try hit on your customers." 

Eren blushed furiously, mortified. 

"I-I didn't mean-" He stammered, obviously thrown. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

"You're blushing all the way down to your neck. Are you sure?" 

Pointing out his deep flush made something in Eren snap, and he bit his lip before stepping towards him in a flash of anger. 

"Why you-"  
There was a loud crash as he moved forward, sending a pile of old music books falling on top of them in his haste. 

"Ouch..." 

He blinked from his position on the ground, wincing inwardly at the sharp pain on his head. 

The stranger's hat had been knocked to the ground and his sunglasses were now askew.  
Eren almost cheered, until he realized that the pair of eyes were piercing into him in a blinding silver glare that stopped his breath. 

Oh...this guy. He was beautiful.  
Now that the hat was off, Eren could see that he had a neat undercut, and a slender frame that seemed to highlight how pale he was. 

He gaped at him for a second, and quickly looked away. 

Levi on the other hand- was on the brink of panicking. The cashier boy had probably recognized him by now. In a few seconds he was bound to be assaulted and demanded an autograph. 

"I-I'm really sorry about that, are you alright?" 

The green eyes were on him again. 

"I'm fine." 

That was...unexpected. So there was a soul out there who didn't know his name.  
Levi removed the crooked sunglasses and unbuttoned the trenchcoat, to the cute cashier boy's surprise.  
He tossed the coat towards him, who caught it and looked at him in confusion. 

"Happy?" Levi smirked. "Didn't think you would go to such lengths to get my clothes off." 

"Oh...ah-No! I was just curious..." The turquoise eyes averted his gaze, and looked back again shyly. "On what you looked like?" 

This brat really was adorable. Levi had a sudden urge to touch that soft brown hair, and he almost reached out until the little shit opened his mouth again. 

"...What's your name?" The teenager blurted out. 

Well that ruined the mood. He retracted his arm. 

If he said his stage name the whole delusion would be shattered. Levi wanted to drag on this game of being a simple civilian a bit longer; it had been ages since he'd been treated like an ordinary person and not as RIVAILLE, the famous pop singer. He decided to avoid the question. 

"Oh? Is this a new pick up line? Besides of course letting a stack of books fall on top of my head. Very charming." 

"Sorry about that. And no- well since you're pretty much a regular now, you should tell me your name." 

"Should I? Don't get ahead of yourself there. You tell me your name first." 

"...Eren. Eren Jaeger." 

"Well Jaeger, can't say I'm happy to say this but the name's Levi. Or you could call me sir." 

"Sir? But you're shorter than I am." 

So he reveals his name and gets insulted. That was liberating. 

"Excuse me? Wanna go, brat?"

"No-no, I was kidding!" Eren laughed as he tried to muffle the sound with his hand. 

"So, Levi."  
The sound of his name being spoken by those lips made Levi's heart jump.

"I've noticed you've been in this store for the past 4 days, and you haven't even made a single purchase." 

Oh. That. 

"Been watching me, Eren?" 

"Yeah, well you are our only customer. You hang around the piano at the back a lot." 

"Well I used to play. Do you want me to teach you sometime?" 

Eren's features lit up. "Y-yeah! I'd love that." 

"So it's a date then." Levi smirked. 

"W-w-" Eren stuttered. "Huh?" 

Levi nearly laughed at the growing blush reaching the teenager's ears, it was terribly endearing. 

"I'll be in here tomorrow then, Eren."  
Levi was glanced at his watch and tutted, he was late to rehearsal. He was going to get a big chewing out from Hanji. 

"Uh yes...! See you then...Levi." Eren awkwardly handed the trenchcoat and accessories back to him. 

Levi nodded, and left the store feeling...light. Looks like the crowd tonight would be getting a good show; he never was one to be in a pleasant mood. He also felt a sense of impatience and elation, he needed the time to pass quicker. 

"Eren...That's a nice name." 

He looked up at the darkening sky, wishing that there wasn't such a vast difference between them. 

6 more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first SNK fic, so don't judge too harshly! :) I was inspired by Levi's seiyuus song and upon hearing it i HAD to write a fic on him being a rockstar. Please leave a comment on what you thought so i can be motivated to update! xx  
> \- Alliandoalice


	2. Piano

\- 7:30PM, Backstage -

"Hurry up Levi, you're going to be late for the show! You can't disappoint your adoring fans." Hanji pestered, rapping on the door until said person looked up from applying his make up.

"If by adoring you mean annoying, then sure." The singer replied absently, putting the make up brush back into its bag and picking up the eyeliner. "They can wait."

Hanji walked over to the mirror in which he was studying himself in. "You seem distracted." She said carefully.

Levi ignored her, clicking his tongue as his eyeliner smudged. He reached out for a wipe.

"I really wish you would allow the makeup girls in, it is their job." Hanji sighed, running her hand through her hair. "You have to be on soon. What has been running through your head the past week anyway? You were actually late to a rehearsal."

"Trust you to be so observant."

"And you're always going into town. You usually don't go sightseeing." She smiled devilishly, winking suggestively. "If you know what I mean."

Levi sighed, slipping the silver rings onto his slender fingers. "What are you implying, Hanji? I can't make out a damn word that comes out of your mouth."

"You met someone, didn't you?" She teased. "Make sure you don't get too attached. Unless she's a celebrity too, then that's all good."

"How did we come to this conclusion."

"10 minutes!" Petra called, her hair was up and she was already dressed up in a leather sleeveless jacket. It was short enough to reveal her waist and her glimmering silver bellybutton piercing.

One glance at the two and she folded her arms in annoyance. "Are you still not done?" She cried, exasperated. "If anything, you should be first ready. Your backup dancers shouldn't be the ones reminding you."

"That's what I was trying to tell him." Hanji replied offhandedly, pretending that the conversation hadn't steered off in a whole different direction. "My boy takes so long prettying his face that he forgets about the concert altogether. Here."  
She grabbed Levi's costume off the rack and shoved it towards him.

"Rude." He remarked. "I'm not going on stage looking like the plague." Levi raised an eyebrow at the bundle in his arms. "Or wearing a leather bondage outfit."

"That's what you're wearing, R-I-V-A-I-L-L-E. Now go, and of course don't forget to-

"Win their hearts?"

She smiled. "That's right."

Levi shook his head as he lifted the curtain.  
Hanji was wrong. For once it hadn't the crowds whom hearts had been stolen.

It was his.

\----

"This is B flat."

Levi was leaning over a blushing Eren, demonstrating how to play the piano.

"Place your hands here, Eren." He said softly, sending shivers up Eren's spine.

The teenager put his fingers on the keys and tentatively began to play a couple notes from the piano sheet he had found stored up on one of the bookshelves.

"Good job. You've nearly got the hang of it."

Eren brightened, and continued to play until he could suddenly feel Levi moving in closer to his ear.

"W-what are you-"

"Don't mind me, keep going."

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

Levi admired the blush that was spreading to his ears, and wondered if he touched it he would be scalded.

He decided to find out for himself.  
So he bit it.

"WAH!!"

Eren toppled out of the seat and fell to the ground, face flaming.

"What was THAT for?!" He yelled, hands clutched over his ear. Eren trailed off when he realized that Levi was actually ...laughing.

His normal piercing glare was gone, instead his eyes were crinkled and shining with mirth.

"Y-you should see the look on your face, dumb brat." He gasped between bouts of laughter.

Eren smiled, he really did love the sound Levi made when he was happy.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot on the floor? Get your ass up."

Eren reached out a hand and Levi pulled him up. He thrust the piano sheets towards him. "Pick another song and practice that one."

"Fine, your highness. Any other orders?"

"Don't get sarcastic on me. I'm trying to teach you, and I'm doing it without getting paid."

Which was a big deal, for Levi. Shop keepers even paid him money to eat at their café once they recognized him.

"Fine then. Le-vi is the big-gest twat." Eren sang, hitting a piano key at each syllable. "And he weeaars weird clothes- with a hat."

"That was terrible."

"It's the truth."

Levi rolled his eyes, what's it to him if he wore a hat on top of a hoodie when he went out? It was for protection. Eren always had to go mega fashion police on his ass.

"Hey, we should do duets together!" Eren said enthusiastically. "I can sing the high notes on my guitar, and you can sing the bass notes on the piano!"

Levi froze. "I don't sing." He replied bluntly.

Eren pouted. "Why not? It can't be that bad."

It was so ironic that he would've laughed if it wasn't his situation. He felt a sudden urge to throw up.

"...Nothing. I promise I'll sing for you another time."

"When's that?"

That was a good question. Why was Levi even doing this? He knew he couldn't afford to make stupid promises. He would leave in 5 days, never to see Eren again. What was the point-

"Are you alright? You look pale."

Those stupid green eyes were boring into him and making him lose his mind. But then again, they always had that effect.

"I'm fine." He replied impassively.

"Are those nights at work tiring you out? You always have to leave at 5."

"Yeah." He replied, propping his elbow up and staring him down. "You take up all my free time so I can't sleep."

Eren looked mortified for a second, and quickly looked away in embarrassment.  
He stuttered a bit before saying, "Y-you can sleep here. If you want."

"Are you offering yourself up as a pillow? How kind of you, Eren."

The teenager only had a second's warning before he was crash tackled back into the ground.

"Ow! That's twice, today!" He moaned as his back hit the wall.

"Just shut up and behave like a proper pillow alright? You offered it."  
Levi replied as he positioned his head comfortably on Eren's lap.

"Well...That's because I'm worried about you." He said quietly.

That straightforward statement hit Levi hard, he could feel his ears turning crimson. He suddenly wished they weren't the only ones in the store.

"...You shouldn't be."

He couldn't bring himself to look directly into that face. The singer simply wanted to savor this moment, replay it a thousand times in this head and perhaps look back on it in a few years as a pleasant yet distant memory.

Levi would continue singing as RIVIALLE, living in luxury with people at his beck and call. Eren would eventually settle down with a nice girl and forget him.

...But he was selfish, and he wanted more.

"Sorry, Eren." He muttered into his shirt.

"What for? I don't mind..." Eren slowly ran his fingers through the black silk strands.

Levi's chest ached, so he closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of Eren's heart until he fell asleep.

\---

"What's up with Eren recently?" Connie  
whispered. The group had organized to meet at the café near the college for lunch, and were currently ordering their drinks.

"I don't know. He seems happy?" Marco replied, sipping on his mocha. Connie gave him a look. "Which is totally out of character of course."

"Mmhm." Sasha mumbled between bites of her Subway. "He hasn't tried to pick a fight with Jean all week."

They glanced sideways at Eren who was still queued in line, headphones positioned on his neck and singing to himself.

"His happy aura pisses me off." Jean said grumpily, leaning back on the leather seat.

"Always the downer, Jean."

"Ah, here comes Mikasa and Armin!" Sasha waved enthusiastically to the pair. "Over here!"

They spotted the group and quickly headed on over. "Hey guys." Armin smiled as they approached the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

Mikasa put down the coffees and macchiato and took her seat next to Sasha. "Is it about Eren?"

"Wah, you caught us." Connie grinned. "We're wondering why he's been so happy the last week."

Armin sat down and checked his phone. "It's love." He stated.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed at once, making the drinks spill.

"Eren in love?"

"EREN. Out of all people."

"No way."

"Really?!"

"I'll kill them."

The last one came from Mikasa.

Before they could discuss it any further, Eren appeared at the table and sat down absentmindedly, still humming to himself. They stared as they heard him sing something vaguely like "twat."

"Uhh...Eren?" Jean frowned.

"Mmm?"

Connie and Sasha grinned at each other. "Do you want to tell us something?"

"I think you should be explaining why Mikasa is death glaring me, actually." Eren replied as he blew on his espresso.

"Because apparently you're in love."

Eren dropped his cup and its entire contents over his shirt.

"N-no! No way!" He yelled defensively.

His friends reached out for tissues, laughing. "I'll take that as a yes?" Armin said, helping him mop up the mess.

"Who is it, Eren?" Mikasa's eyes blazed. "Introduce me to them."

"I don't-"

"Your ears are red. Just fess up." Jean yawned.

They all stared at him expectantly, he grimaced a little as he caved in to the pressure.  
. "...Some guy. At my part time job." Eren looked away, face flaming.

"Ooh! A guy? Are you two dating?" Connie asked, leaning over the table.

"No we aren't. But he comes to the store at the same time every day."

"I KNOW!" Sasha fumbled through her purse, and unearthed a crumpled piece of paper. "Ask him to come with you to the concert!" She shoved the ticket towards him, eyes sparkling.

"What? But this is yours!"

"Don't worry about it. My dad works with the box office, we can get as many tickets as we want."

Eren looked at the crumpled ticket, eyes wide.  
"...Thankyou, Sasha."

That's right. He'll invite Levi to the concert on a date, and confess his feelings then.

He smoothed out the piece of paper so he could read the date, written in big letters across the top.

Row A, Seat 15. 12th of June.

\-----  
-In some 5 star hotel, 2:30 AM-  
20 minutes away from Campus

Hanji was cleaning her glasses, her hair down and her bangs pinned to the top of her head with a clip. Her favourite reality tv program was on, and the sounds of the contestants arguing with each other filled the room.

She knew that Levi disliked this sort of thing, which was partly why she loved it. During tours Hanji would always nip over to Levi's room, because since he was the celebrity he always got the best tv and the most spacious lounge. Plus bouncing on the beds with company was much more fun than being by herself.

Grabbing a cookie from room service, she wondered about the person Levi had met. Hanji could hear the sounds of splashing water as the said man was washing off his makeup in the bathroom.

She supported anything that made Levi happy, since he always had an ever permanent glare etched onto his face.  
But as his manager, she was supposed to forbid any sort of "relations" between the singer and his fans. It would be a huge scandal, and his popularity will plummet if it ever got out.

Hanji sighed, it really was hard trying to separate the line from "good friend wanting to support your love life," from "strict manager on a schedule who has no time for this."

"RIVAILLE~" She called. "Stop stressing over your face already, we need to discuss timetable changes."

Levi emerged from the bathroom, hair slicked back and towel over his shoulder.

"You're in here again? The manager does get a room you know."

"Yeah yeah, kick me out later." She waved a hand dismissively. "Just listen to your schedule. You have a day off here, another two shows on the 11th and 12th and then we're leaving for lllinois on the 13th."

Levi only half listened to Hanji rambling on about his timetable and "Oh my god RIVIALLE pay attention for once in your goddamn life" a few times as he stared vaguely at the date on the sheet.

The 13th.

He felt nauseous. Levi threw down the towel and grabbed the clothes lying on the bedspread.

"Levi? Hey! What's wrong?" Hanji cried out in alarm.

He barged past her, threw his hoodie on and opened the door.

"Sir? Where are you going?" The bodyguard outside looked at Levi in surprise. "Stop, you can't go out at this hour-"

He roughly wrenched his hand away from the suited man and made his way to the lift.

"...Don't go after him." It was Hanji, and she sighed as they watched Levi's retreating back. "He's got things to sort out."

\---

Outside, Levi had walked and walked until he had no idea where he was anymore. Not that he cared anyway.  
College students milled here and there, probably trying to find their drunken way home.

"RIVAILLE?"

Oh shit.

"Oh my god! It IS him!"

A group of girls stared at him and shrieked, they began to run over while simultaneously rummaging through their purses.

Levi could tell that there was no point in running for it, so he reluctantly faced the drunk college girls.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we get to meet you in person! Can I have your autograph?" They all blabbered at once.

Levi gave a forced smirk and the mask was back on. "Anything for you." They blushed and squealed at each other, bouncing in excitement.

He managed to scrawl his signature onto a purse, tote bag, receipt and face (?) while looking for the nearest escape route to avoid any more human interaction.

"Thank you so much!"

They waved their goodbyes while giggling to each other in hushed whispers.

"Oh my gosh, he's smaller than I thought! He looked so much bigger on stage."

"RIVAILLE was so hot, and he was so kind to us!"

"Aaah, I wish I could date him!"

Levi bit his lip irritably. People always had that first impression, when in reality no one bothered getting to know the real him. They were only interested in RIVAILLE, the famous superstar.

He still felt like shit, perhaps he'll try find a convenience store and buy something for his headache. He tugged his hood further over his head.

Wandering into a nearby 7-Eleven, Levi picked up a packet of smokes. He looked into his jacket pockets and emerged with $700... in cash. Cursing, he shoved it back inside knowing that he was bound to get mugged like this.

"Sorry sir, may I please see some identification?" The bored cashier asked as she looked suspiciously at his face which was hidden from under the hood.

"I'm not underage." He snapped, before another wave of nausea hit him and his knees buckled.

"Ah! Are you alright? Young man?" The plump lady looked over the counter.

Levi gripped the counter to steady himself, breathing shallowly. He felt lightheaded and he was sweating, he needed to lie down or-

"Levi?"

Someone was behind him, carrying a shopping bag and an anxious expression.

It was Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you guys liked that update! I was so surprised that so many people read and enjoyed it even though there was only one chapter?! Thankyou so so much for all the kudoses and the comments I didn't expect them at all!! 
> 
> Everyone should definitely listen to Levi sing when they read, since it was the whole reason i started haha :)  
> Just look up the tumblr tag fic: superstar and there should be an audio post~ I track that tag so if you guys ever want to do anything, i'll see it! 
> 
> -Alliandoalice


	3. Guitar

"Levi!"

It was nearly 3 in the morning, yet the green-eyed shit somehow still miraculously happened to show up.

_Fucking spectacular. ___

"...Eren? How the hell-" Levi began, letting go of the desk.

Unfortunately he had gauged his ability to stand up wrong and stumbled, but Eren launched himself forward to catch him as he fell.

"Are you okay? Let me help you." The muffled voice said worriedly, he couldn't hear much because his face was currently buried into his chest.

"I don't need your help..." Levi murmured tiredly into Eren's shoulder. "What are you doing here, you goddamn stalker?"

He seemed surprised at the question as there was a brief pause. "-Shopping, I _am _still a student. Why are you so close to campus anyway? Did you walk all the way here?" Eren said anxiously to the singer leaning on him.__

"What if I did...ugh- so fucking tired.." Levi's vision was growing hazy, the knot in his stomach began to unravel at Eren's warmth.

"Holy shit Levi, you're freezing," A voice said from far away. "Let me get you home."

Like hell Levi was going to let Eren into the hotel.

"Nice try, Eren," he mumbled. But no."

"Hey you," The cashier called out suddenly. "If you're not going to buy anything get out. Take the sick one with you." She looked annoyed, stupid teenagers on her night-shift was not what she needed right now.

"Alright Levi, get off." No answer. "...Uh, you there?"

Eren peered underneath the dark bangs. Levi's eyes were shut, and he was breathing in and out softly.

_Ah. He's asleep. ___

Sighing, he realized that he had no option but to take Levi back to his dorm. Eren carefully lifted him onto his back, and arranged the pale limbs so they were around his neck.

Levi was surprisingly light. He had no trouble carrying him outside the automated doors and into the darkened street. Had the man eaten enough? The teenager couldn't remember a time when he'd seen him eating at all.

Now illuminated by the street lamps, he could now see how pale and worn out Levi was. His icy glare always made him appear solid and intimidating; but now that they were closed he seemed so fragile.

It would probably be best if he avoided the mass of students around before they asked questions about the small man on his back. Technically people who weren't attending the college weren't allowed in the dorms.

He listened to the regulated breathing on his neck, and smiled.

\-----

Levi woke up to the sounds of rain. He blinked drowsily, shifting underneath the covers. It was really warm, which was weird, he never recalled hotel rooms ever being this cozy.

...Huh?

Suddenly he realized he was in a soft bed, covered in a mountain of different coloured duvets and blankets. Wait. This wasn't the hotel bed with its large mattress and thin white sheets.

Levi looked down at his clothes. Instead of his hoodie, he was wearing a striped sweater that was three sizes too big for him. He stared at it briefly, it looked well worn. Turning his head around at his surroundings, he realized where he was.

It was a college bedroom. Band posters, a guitar, wires and speakers, sheets and a heap of rubbish littered the floor. He crinkled his nose at the mess; it was filthy. There were probably more clothes and boxers on the furniture than in the dresser.

What the hell was he doing last night? He vaguely remembered leaving the hotel and walking a lot. So how did he end up here?

There was a timid knock on the door, and Levi looked up. It creaked open, and it was Eren, carrying two cups of coffee.

"You're up." He looked relieved, his features smoothing out as he realized the occupant on the bed was actually alive.

Levi stared at him wordlessly. The only sound was the rain continuing to pelt against the window, showing no signs of relenting.

Eren tilted his head anxiously in the silence. "Ummm... Are you alright?" He wondered if it was okay to enter, despite it being his bedroom.

Levi lifted a hand- (well attempted to, since the sleeve was too long and it just flopped) indicating to the room.

"...What the fuck is this, Eren?" He said slowly and deliberately, trying to keep his voice steady.

The teenager had the decency to look uncomfortable underneath the raven's steely glare.

"Um, you passed out last night- at the convenience store. So I carried you here to my dorm so you could sleep." He explained. "But uh- you looked really cold, so I gave you my jumper and covered you in blankets."

Levi stiffened in memory of last night's events. How stupid was he, to simply barge into the streets at 3AM and somehow end up near Eren's college? And even worse, make an ass of himself and then faint on him while doing so. Well it was true that he was horribly stressed and fatigued at the time, but it was no excuse.

"Do you want coffee? I made some." Eren smiled hesitantly. He was nervous, Levi's messy bed hair and ruffled expression as he huddled in his jumper was overwhelming him.

"...Thanks, Jaeger." Levi eyed him warily. The singer accepted the steaming mug, warming his hands with them through the sleeves. He tried sipping on it, nearly burning his tongue off. Damn, that kid liked his beverages scalding.

Eren sat down next to him and practically chugged his down, much to Levi's fascination. Realizing he was staring too much, he tore his gaze away hastily.

Levi turned to Eren, who was still staring concentratedly at the creamy swirl in his coffee. "Hey Eren, where's my hoodie?" He needed to scavenge the little belongings he had taken with him and leave. Hanji would be so mad.

"Oh, it's on the chair." The kid sounded strange. He waved vaguely at the study desk near the laptop. Levi frowned, what the hell was wrong with him?

Only when he got up and picked up the black fabric, it dawned on him what he had left in the pockets.

"Is that what you do at night, Levi?" Eren's eyes were now fixed accusingly on him, his jaw set. "For your job."

_'Shit' _was Levi's first thought. Did he find out about RIVAILLE? If only those stupid girls didn't recognize him-ugh. No point in thinking about that now.__

"What do you mean, brat?" Levi said softly, looking challengingly into the forest green. "Spit it out."

Eren took a steadying breath as he put down his empty cup. "I mean, are you..." He began hesitantly, "Selling - illegal things?"

He blinked. ...Illegal things?  
"-Ppft." Levi nearly dropped the mug, accidentally spilling some of the coffee on himself in an attempt not to laugh. Was he serious? Oh god, that idiot.

"Are you implying I sell drugs? Wow, you give me way too much credit than I bargained for." He grinned, propping his elbow on the bed. "What's next, gonna accuse me of being a prostitute?"

"W-what? No!" Eren flapped his hands guiltily, realizing his mistake. "It's just you would never tell me about your job-"

"I can be your whore, if you want me to." Levi cut him off, moving closer to him on the bed.  
"Levi?" Eren's face turned pink and instinctively scooted back at the close contact. Unfortunately there was little space and he felt his back press up against the wall, the distance between the two now very small.

Levi hooked his chin up, and stared directly into Eren's flushed face and wide eyes. "Are you willing to submit to me, Jaeger?" He mocked seductively. "A lot of people would pay to be in your position..."

Eren swallowed thickly, the hot breath was too close. "Stop it, Levi. This isn't a joke."

"Or is it really? How I would love to taint an innocent virgin like you-"

Something dark flashed across Eren's face and in a split second Levi was pushed into the headboard, his head banging loudly against it. In the next moment following that, his wrists were so pinned roughly and suddenly above his head that he could feel it bruising underneath the calloused hands.

Eren caught Levi's shocked expression, moonlit eyes wide as his grip tightened. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked and barely breathing; the air thick with sexual tension.

The sound of thunder as it rumbled across the grey sky -peculiarly the same shade as Levi's eyes- snapped Eren out of it. He released him, mouth opening in apology.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Eren," Levi interrupted, caressing his reddened wrists as he looked away. "My fault for teasing you." Holy shit, looks like he guessed wrong. Definitely not innocent.

There was an awkward silence, only punctuated by the sounds of shuffling in the hall as other students did their morning business.

"...I see you play guitar." Levi pointed out.

"-Ah, yeah I do," Eren nodded a bit too quickly. "I got it cheap from where I work, half price for employees."

He brushed his hair back, Levi decided he liked the way the brown locks fell across his forehead.

"Let's hear it, then." Anything to fill in the awkwardness, it was getting suffocating.  
Eren stood up from the bed and retrieved the electric guitar, taking good care not to bump it against anything.  
He plugged in the speakers to the guitar and hooked his headphones around his neck.

"Anything in particular you want me to play?"

Levi shook his head. It was likely he'd know the song anyway, since he listened to popular music often. Not that he liked it of course- but because he had to because of the competition. Had to gauge your enemies if you wanted to be on top.

"You just pick."

 

Eren nodded. He strummed it a little to check if it was tuned, then he began to play.

It was an addicting rhythm, it echoed in sync with the pounding rain. Once he got really into it, he built it up; nodding his head to the beat.

The pop star recognized the tune, unsurprisingly. He listened to him play for a minute, but eventually at some point in the song he started humming to the song.

Eren smiled as he noticed it, and began to sing. _"Don't hold your breath, I'm not losing sleep over you; I'm Mr Reckless, with a capital R!"_

Levi scowled, the brat was trying to make him sing along.

"Come on, you promised." Eren reminded, as he continued to strum the guitar. _"I'm Mr Reckless, and you're defenceless."_

"Ugh, fine." Levi replied reluctantly, the lyrics of the song already in his head.

_The best you've never had...  
The best, you've never had ___

_"I'm the devil on your shoulder, I'm the conscience in your mind." _Eren sang.__

_"-It's okay when, it's hiding in disguise." _Levi joined in smoothly.__

Eren's eyes widened, breath hitching. Levi was freakishly good. Why he didn't he want to sing?

_"Your loose lips let, Let the words slide." ___

_"It's safe to say that, I'm not into it!" _They harmonized.__

"See, you're an amazing singer," Eren looked at him breathlessly, wincing as Levi punched him in the arm.

"Just shut up and sing before I regret it." Levi looked away, blushing a bit at the comment. Although he was complimented about his singing a thousand times on a daily basis, somehow Eren's made his heart flip.

_"-Good luck with killing time  
You won't be killing mine." _Eren continued, side glancing at Levi.__

_"I'll do my best, to always be on your mind." _They sang together, perfectly in sync.__

Grinning at each other at how nicely their voices blended in with one another's, they continued singing in a duet like fashion until the end of the song.

\----

Levi looked at the overcast sky, it was mid-afternoon and it was still pouring. They had listened to Eren's iPod on shuffle for the past hour, taking turns on playing covers on the music they liked.

It had been really fun, but Levi was still hadn't budged from his position in the duvet. Eren grinned at this, such a warmth addict.

"Aren't you gonna get out of my bed?" Eren called out.

"No chance, Jaeger. I own this bed now." Levi positioned himself on top of the pile of duvets and pillows. "I'm the king of this shitty mountain and you should bow down to your- ow!"

The pillow hit his face head on, effectively cutting Levi off as he toppled off the pile. He looked at Eren in annoyance. The only time that he remembered having something thrown at him was when at a particularly bad concert a fan threw their bra into his face. Not exactly appealing afterwards when that photo became viral on the Internet.

"Dethroned. You don't own anything." Eren told the striped heap. On second thoughts it was probably true the guy could buy the bed, with that amount of cash he had on him.

"Such a shame, the mountain does make you taller." He added cockily.

Levi grabbed the pillow and with a loud thwack, hit Eren hard enough that he was sent reeling. "Mffh! What the fuck, that hurt!" He grabbed the pillow and threw it back, but it missed and hit the wall instead.

"Picking a fight, brat?" Levi challenged.

"You nearly assassinated me with that last shot." Eren replied, a glint in his eye as he held the pillow up.

Bzzt....Bzztt...

The phone vibrated on the desk, interrupting them. A green notification flashed on the screen, as well as multiple texts.

"Oh shit, I have a lecture!" Eren said in panic. He grabbed the phone to text Armin back, he was never late.

"Can't you just skip?" Levi still held fast onto his pillow.

"I can't," Eren gave him a lopsided smile. "Our family isn't really well off, my dad worked years for my college tuition fee." He stared fixedly at the phone. "He had to pay for Mikasa's too. I had to promise I'd go to each class."

Finance issues huh, Levi thought. He had that once. Homeless, jobless and addicted to drugs before Hanji came along and picked him up after hearing him sing. It wasn't that hard to work his way into the music industry; he just delivered everything the fans and the media wanted and soon enough RIVAILLE was on the top of the charts. Not having enough money was now a lost memory.

Levi got up from the bed. "I guess that's my cue to leave?"

"-Don’t go!" Eren burst out. He realized what he had just shouted, and blushed vehemently.  
"I-I mean, it's still raining outside...I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, classes only take an hour or so."

Levi raised an eyebrow, the brat wanted him to stay? "Are you sure?"

The student grabbed his coat in one hand and his phone in the other. "Yes, so please stay. You need more time to rest or you'll collapse again." Eren paused at the doorway. "There's food in the mini-fridge, help yourself. I'll be back soon okay?"

Levi felt like he was a housewife seeing her husband off to work. He rolled his eyes at this. Fucking Jaeger. "Fine. See you in an hour, little shit."

Eren smiled, he really was cute. "See you soon, Levi."

As the singer watched him leave the room, Levi wondered how many times he would hear that line before they had to part for real.

\-----  
There was a big commotion in the halls, word got out about the singer was walking the streets near campus.

"Apparently RIVIALLE was here last night!" A girl with long plaits chattered excitedly. "A friend of a friend met him, he even signed her purse!"

Eren sighed irritably, he was tired of hearing about the celebrity. He had other things to worry about today, like Levi waiting in his bedroom.

"No way! Are you serious?" Armin pushed his way through the crowd surrounding the gossiper, eyes sparkling. "Where was he?"

"No Armin, we're not going to go looking for him." Eren pulled his friend out of the surge of students.

"Oh please, Eren! I want his autograph for my book!"

"Armin, I don't actually care." Eren replied, massaging his forehead. "This RIVAILLE guy is touring in our area, so what if someone sees the dude on the street? It's not exactly uncommon."

"Eren, you should feel more enthusiastic about this." The blonde protested. "I thought you liked music and bands."

"Well I'm going to the concert, right? I don't really want to go on a man-hunt before my lecture." Eren comforted, feeling kind of bad. Armin was really good at guilt tripping people.

"You'll see why everyone's so hyped up about him when you see him on stage." He pouted as he rearranged his folders.

Eren rolled his eyes at this. "Can we just get to class, and forget about RIVIALLE?"

Armin smirked as they entered the lecture hall.  
"That's not going to happen and you know it."

 

\-----

Levi was alone in Eren's room, which seemed a lot lonelier without him in it. After debating for a minute whether he should get out of his cozy nest, he finally heaved himself off the bed.

It was hard to navigate past all the shit on the floor. Levi almost made it to the fridge before he tripped on a fucking cord and crashed into the desk, making notes and sheets of paper fall haphazardly across the floor.

Cursing, he bent down to pick them up. Levi was going to make absolute sure Eren would clean his post-apocalyptic room when he came back, this mess was a danger to society. Danger to him, anyway.

As he picked up a sheet and made it to stack neatly in a pile, he noticed that it had several scribblings all over it. It didn't look like homework, rather it looked like lyrics to a song. Levi glanced at the title, it simply said _"Un-named." ___

As he started to briefly skim through the sheet, it appeared to him that Eren had composed it himself. Quite the talented one, Levi thought. It was actually pretty decent.

He looked back at the stack of paper he was gathering, and it dawned on him that all of the sheets of paper- every last one- were lyrics to songs that Eren had created.

Levi settled himself in a comfortable position on the floor, attention now caught. As he started to read, he began to notice a distinct pattern about them.

The bottom half of the pile had lyrics that were mostly about loneliness and pain. Levi's heart ached a bit as he read one, it really was devastating- it felt like he had uncovered a treasure trove of Eren's true feelings and emotions that he had never spoke aloud.

But as he continued skimming the pages to the most recently written, the songs  
began to take on a new turn. It appeared that Eren was writing with more frequency, the words written down hastily and messily across the page. The lyrics began to sound longing, describing the emotion of "love" in immense detail.

He picked up the last sheet, it was crumpled. Smoothing out the page, he saw it was titled _"His Truly." _It wasn't completed; he could tell that Eren was currently agonizing over it.  
This one was different from the rest, he noted. The song now focused on someone with dark raven hair, and glittering silver eyes. And something about-__

Levi slammed the paper down, face flaming.

Eren. Fucking. _Jaeger. _Did he just- just...  
He really needed to pull himself together, his heart was blackflipping out of his chest.__

_Screw you with your pretty face and your goddamn lyrics, _he thought.__

After a brief moment of hesitation, the pop star grabbed the sheet and shoved it into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made this chapter too fluffy, but no regrets there :P This chapter is longer than I expected it to be OTL. By the way I used the shortened version of the song Reckless by You Me at Six since I'm used to that version (and it sounds better tbh) So i'd recommend listening to the 3:45 minute version. It was raining a lot while I was writing this so I thought it fitted :) As always you can find me on tumblr under alliandoalice, don't forget to leave a comment on what you thought!


	4. Ticket

"I'm back." Eren smiled.

Levi was sitting on the floor, in front of the bed with a cup of 2 minute noodles he had crinkled his nose at.

"If you expect me to say "Welcome Home" you're gravely mistaken." He answered, eating a bit and turned his face up in disgust. "What is this shit?"

"You didn't put the flavoring in, you twat." Eren commented, taking the sachet and pouring it in the mixture. "Haven't you had cup noodles before? I practically live off them."

Levi tasted them and grudgingly gave his approval. "Not really." There was only two types of food he had eaten in his life, first was scraps and the next was high class gourmet meals.

"I have to go to work soon, obviously you're going to stalk me there, right?" Eren smirked as he sat down next to him.

"I do not _stalk, _you should have more respect for your only customer you shitty brat." Levi countered, but suddenly remembered that he couldn't escape the building with Eren without getting recognized.__

The last thing he needed was a bunch of fans wanting things autographed when he wanted to keep his identity a secret. But luckily Hanji had taught him a vital tactic every celebrity needed to know when sneaking out somewhere.

"Hey Eren, can I borrow your phone?"

The kid looked slightly confused, but handed over the iPhone anyway. Levi unlocked it ( _nice background Eren, giant selfie? _) and typed Twitter into the web browser. He quickly logged into the account that Hanji had made for him. After thinking about a location that was in the opposite direction of the music store, he faced away from Eren to post the tweet.__

**RIVAILLEOFFICIAL: **_At Controte Park, see you guys there. ___****

Levi waited a minute until he could hear various shrieking down the hall.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"QUICKLY, YOU DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR MAKEUP!"

"What's happening?" Eren stood up in alarm, listening to the stampeding past the door. "Evacuation?"

"RIVAILLE'S DOING A MEET AND GREET?"

_"GET THE OTHERS!" ___

"OH MY GOD! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO MEET HIM!"

"HURRY, LET'S GO!"

Levi winced a little as similar shouts and shrieks erupted from all over campus. Oh well, at least he could sneak out with him without anyone around.

Eren sat back down, rolling his eyes. "RIVAILLE again?" He sighed. Meeting Levi's confused expression, he fumbled for an explanation. "Some famous popstar that's touring here. Everyone knows him."

Suddenly Eren remembered the ticket in his pocket, eyes widening. He blushed slightly, he had to ask Levi out to the concert. But before doing that, he decided to confess his feelings first; the atmosphere didn't feel right at the moment.

"Oh really. Are you a fan?" Levi said nonchalantly, snapping Eren out of his thoughts.

"Um-my friends are. I kinda feel sorry for him really, with all the attention he's getting. Look how Justin Bieber turned out." He snickered. "But I'm not interested in teen sensations, with all their shitty music about wrecking balls. His music probably sucks."

A pissed off expression crossed Levi's face as he said this, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, you okay? You look like you're going to floor me." Eren asked cautiously. "Don't tell me you have an obsession with Miley Cyrus."

Levi punched him, and Eren fell back down laughing. "Shut up, shitface. And give back my jumper." He added.  
"Never. And go get it yourself." Eren moaned, clutching his stomach as he shook in laughter.  
Levi gave a swift kick in the vulnerable teenager's stomach, which resulted in a satisfying groan from the former.

"That was a low blow! Don't hit people while they're already down!"

"Doesn't work that way in reality." Levi answered as he snatched his jumper up.

He bent over to pull off the sweater, which effectively caused Eren to shut up as he realized he was stripping. In front of him.

Eren watched wide-eyed; removing the jumper revealed a large winged tattoo that stretched its feathers all the way across Levi's back. It was actually spectacular, how the wing curved perfectly across his body and down his-

"Whatchya looking at, brat?" Levi raised his eyebrow at Eren, who looked rather...constipated. His face was red and biting his lip.

"Huh? Oh um-Cool tat." Was all that Eren could coherently muster.

"Pfft, are you turned on?" Levi smirked, pulling down the jumper. "I do have that effect on people."

"Are you always this full of yourself?"

"Yep."

"God dammit Levi, just hurry up and get ready. My shift starts in half an hour." Eren groaned.

"Tch, but its raining really hard outside." Levi replied, kicking his legs up and down from the side of the bed. "Got any umbrellas? If you can even find them in this filthy junkyard."

"Uh..." Eren discreetly kicked the extra umbrella behind him underneath the bed.  
"Sorry, only have one. Looks like we have to share."

\----

It was pouring as they walked out the street, the air a blurry haze from the rain. Levi and Eren were huddled together underneath the umbrella.

"Dammit brat, why can't you invest in more umbrellas?" Levi complained as they were forced closer to each other; trying not to get soaked.

"I think this is good enough." Eren smirked. Levi growled irritably, but at least the streets were much less crowded. It was raining too hard for the few people there to see past the haze for anyone to recognize him, which was good.

Too bad for the fans waiting at the park, he thought. Obligatory tweet of apology later.

Suddenly he could feel Eren's hand reach tentatively over his, making his heart jump. When Levi stiffened and looked over questioningly, Eren simply whispered, "Your hands are cold, just thought I'd fix that."

Levi snorted, this dumbass wasn't subtle at all. "Yeah right Jaeger." He remarked, yet he made no move to reject the gesture. "You just want an excuse to hold my hand, don't you?"  
Eren grinned cheekily, grassy eyes glimmering like dewdrops. "Maybe."

Their hands stayed intertwined for the rest of the walk; playing stupid games like "I-spy" and talking about themselves.

Finally they reached the store entrance and after swapping shifts with the assistant managing the store, the pair were finally alone.

\----

Eren took a deep breath, he was so nervous. Having an additional 5 heart attacks at the same time wasn't helping him take out the crumpled ticket from his jeans.

"Um."

The singer turned around, eyes widening at the ticket. Levi almost swore out loud, was that what he thought it was?

_Please don't be a ticket to my concert, shit shit shit. ___

But of course it was. His stage name was spelt in giant letters on it. _"You're fucked now." _the ticket seemed to mock.__

"Levi...I-I was thinking..." Eren shuffled nervously, obviously flustered. "Would you go to RIVIALLE's concert with me?"

_Oh shit. I should've seen this one coming. ___

Levi bit his lip, maybe the situation could still be saved. "Why? I thought you hated him."

Eren chuckled a little, blushing. "Y-yeah. But if it was with you..." He trailed off. "What I'm trying to say, is that...will you go on a date with me?" Eren was so red that his head was going to spontaneously combust.

"Because...I really like you." He breathed out. He had finally said it. "And I...want to be with you. Always."

Levi's heart stopped.  
 _Fuck. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not who we are now, not in this lifetime. ___

"Eren-" He began, trying to compose his face into that same impassive expression he always wore. But his features felt stiff, heart hammering in panic.

"It's impossible."

Eren paled, he was trembling slightly. He looked so vulnerable compared to the laughing, joking teenager a couple hours ago. Something in Levi broke as he watched him.

"-Why?" Eren's voice cracked. "Why is it impossible? Tell me, Levi." His green eyes were pleading, shining slightly in the dim light of the store.

"Because..." Levi found it hard to breathe, let alone talk. His mask was slipping. "-I can't."

"Can't what?" Eren snapped. "If you don't like me back, just fucking tell me already!"

The darker haired man averted his gaze, trying to keep his demeanor apathetic. The rain had stopped, so there was just a painful silence as the demand went unheard.

"-The least you could do is pretend to actually give a fuck!" Eren screamed, frustrated at Levi's silence. "Sorry I'm wasting your precious time, but oh balls if you just give me an answer maybe I'll be out of your face already!"  
If Levi was going to tear his heart apart, he could at least find the humanity to do it quickly.

Levi reached out to grasp his arm, the kid looked like he was going to fall over. "-Eren..." He stood back in shock as the brat ripped his arm away, face ridden with anguish.

"Why do you keep avoiding the question?" Eren's voice cracked, hoarse from screaming. "Don't give me false hope, Levi. Don't make me believe that I might actually stand a chance when you don't f-feel anything towards me at all. It hurts so bad because I just-" Eren's breathing was now erratic, eyes shining wetly.

"-Really like you." He finished, biting his lip painfully.

"Don't you fucking cry."

Eren looked up in surprise, instead of Levi's usual apathetic demeanor he was now furious, silver eyes blazing.

"Do you fucking THINK its easy on me? Easy to reject you?" Levi shouted, hands in fists. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you sack of shit?"

Eren looked at him in disbelief, eyebrows raised. "Seriously? If you don't have any feelings for me, then it _should _be!" He yelled, blinking back the tears. "So just look me in the face and _say _it!"____

"-How hard are you planning to make this, Jaeger?" Levi said slowly, breath shaking. Of course he couldn't say it. Even if he wasn't leaving, being in a relationship with him could endanger Eren's life. That's what happened if you dated a celebrity.

"I can't be with you. And that drives me insane, because..." He stopped for a second, trying to rearrange his thoughts. "You deserve someone much better than me. Someone more suited to you; who can make you happy. That person isn't me, Eren."

Fury lit up those emerald-blue eyes at these words. "You're kidding, right?These past few days with you were the fucking happiest I've ever been in my entire _life, _Levi." He said, stressing on the words.__

"Watching you in the bookstore, finding the courage to find out more about you, playing piano, singing together. When I woke up to you sleeping on my chest this morning, I knew that I loved you more than anyone else in the fucking world. And you're telling me that you don't make me happy?"

Levi blinked, breath hitching. So that was it then, he had to tell him. He couldn't lie about this anymore.

"...I'm going soon."

Eren stared at him blankly, face red and confused. Levi ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"What I'm trying to say is that- I'm leaving in a couple of days. On the 13th to be exact. I won't see you ever again, and that's why I can't- can't be with you. I'm sorry."

There was a brief pause as Eren took the news in. He closed his eyes, leaning on the desk. Levi looked on anxiously, why wasn't he saying anything?

Eren finally spoke, eyes still closed. "That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard."

"What?" That wasn't the answer he'd expected.

"-I said it was stupid." Eren cut in. "It's just distance. I'll chase you to the other side of the fucking world if I have to. I'll wait forever for you, if that's what you want." He moved closer to him, holding him in place with his gaze.

"Eren-" Levi still hadn't told him about RIVAILLE.

"I know you're hiding other things, but all I want to know right now is if you feel the same as I do."

Eren now had him pressed against the wall, looking at him with such intensity that Levi could feel his defenses slowly crumble.

"Goddammit..." He said, ears red. "You should know my answer by now." Levi took a deep breath.

"I...like you too, you fucking brat. Now-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment Eren's lips came crashing down to his.

And that was the only answer that they ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO SMUT OR NOT TO SMUT? Leave a comment below to tell me what you thought! They keep me going, since I tend to lose interest in updating fics (horrible habit of mine /sighs) so yeah!  
> EDIT: Okay voting for smut/no smut is now over thankyou! ~ 
> 
> Just to clarify, Levi is only 2 years older than Eren in this fic (so like 19-20) so he's more emotional (??) If that makes any sense to you lol.
> 
> Oh and thankyou for all your nice comments and asks on my tumblr (alliandoalice) I really appreciate them! I am just so lazy in proofreading that i just don't update *headdesks* Hope you liked this chapter, i will go sleep now.
> 
> -Alliandoalice


	5. Secret

His mouth opened slightly, in which Eren took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was hard to breathe, like a fog had clouded his mind and everything was just Eren. His warmth, his touch, everything.

"Mmfh." They deepened the kiss, Levi couldn't breathe -his heart was hammering too fast and everything was in a blur. His legs were getting giddy, they buckled as they continued and they slid down together, lips still attached.

Eren pulled away, his face flushed and eyes glazed over. Levi let out a low moan as their lips disconnected, surprising himself. They held each other's gazes, breathing heavily.

"You finally admitted it." Eren said softly, lips still wet. Levi glared at him, his eyes a molten silver that narrowed defiantly and a darkening blush that betrayed his impassive expression.

Eren moved down from his lips to slowly roll his tongue down to his pale neck. The older man's breath hitched, he instinctively gripped the brown hair as the kid bit down onto the expanse of skin -leaving a very visible mark on his collarbone.

"You...little shit..." He gasped, wincing a little at the pain. "Who said you could leave markings?" Eren simply grinned and licked the bite, soothing the bruising flesh. He looked up teasingly with those huge sea-green eyes, which frustrated Levi whom desperately wanted to touch him back.

They were on the floor now, Eren had switched off the lights; which made his animalistic eyes shine brighter in the darkness. Eren straddled him with the confidence that scared Levi shitless, both of their hearts racing erratically in their chests.

Eren lifted up his shirt, stretching to reveal his tanned skin and muscles as the fabric was taken off. As he leaned towards Levi, he murmured heatedly to him- "Now do you see how hard it was for me to hold back?"

Levi growled in reply- pulling him in closer in for a kiss, digging his nails into the now exposed flesh.

Eren let go breathlessly. "Take off yours, I want to see your ta-"

_SLAM. ___There was a loud ring of a bell and the sound of the door hitting the wall, which simultaneously gave them both 5 heart attacks.

"Ah-" Eren started, panicked. "A customer?" He looked over at Levi, who was frozen in place.

"Fuck." He said, staring at the figure at the doorway. "She tracked me down already."

 

\-----  
-A couple hours earlier-

Hanji's hair was a mess, her glasses lopsided and face flushed. She had left Levi last night to his own problems, which obviously was a disastrous idea.

She had checked her phone earlier in the day and to her growing horror- saw that the no.1 trending tag on Twitter was **#RIVAILLEatCPARK. ******

"Levi!"

The singer couldn't just organize meet and greets without the manager's permission. What was he DOING? Even after checking the park, everyone in the town was there except the man himself. (Cancelling it was a long ordeal, many fans were furious and the police had to arrive.)

Levi didn't return to the hotel or bring his phone with him, which made it difficult to track him down; but not impossible-thanks to the invention of the tracker located in his ear piercing.

Hanji sighed irritably, scratching her hair. A music store? He caused a shitstorm just to go shopping? Was he insane?

She called a cab, probably making the poor driver go over the speed limit. Hanji quickly threw a 50 dollar note at the back and finally arrived at the music shop.

It was a quiet, musty sort of store, tucked in the alleyway away from the other shops. Hanji felt slightly surprised, was he perhaps meeting with a whore here? Regardless, she slammed open the door (making the bell ring her arrival rather loudly) and saw two figures jump away from each other.

Her eyes adjusted to the poor lighting and saw a shirtless teenage boy together with someone. After recognizing that it was Levi, her anger piqued.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She cried, feeling agitated. "Why the hell did you decide to leave everything to me, do you know what you've-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she spotted their dishevelled appearance. Both of their clothes were crumpled- (The younger one wasn't even wearing a shirt) their hair mussed and a visible flush on both of their faces. Her mouth formed a tiny "O" as realization settled in.

"Hanji, what the hell are you doing?" Levi glared, eyes blazing at the unwelcome interruption. The boy on the other hand, blushed and tried to smoothen out his ruffled brown locks.

"Oh...nothing. Who is this?" Hanji beamed, suddenly not as angry anymore. She studied him through her glasses, curious.

"-I'm Eren, I work here." The teenager said awkwardly. "Sorry, do you want me to serve you?"

"Oh! No need, I'm just a friend from where Levi works. We uh-" Hanji struggled for an excuse. "-Very urgently need him for the next shift and he hasn't got his phone on him."

She grinned widely. "-So Eren huh? I'm Hanji. Oh gosh Levi, he's too cute for you."

It took most of Levi's self control not to whack her in annoyance. "Leave him alone." He said, glaring at her with distinct irritation. "I'm going already. I'll see you later, Eren."

"Ah! Alright then," Hanji waved in farewell, winking at him when Levi's back was turned. "He's a difficult one. Don't wanna stick with him for too long. -It was nice meeting you!"

Eren waved back in bemusement, watching them exit the store.

The pair got into the cab and Hanji leaned over the seat to quickly tell the driver to go to the rehearsal hall.  
She finally leaned back in her seat and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Levi. What are you doing."

He side glanced her and looked out the window.

Hanji turned to him, eyes serious.  
"You do know illicit relationships with civilians let alone a male teenagers are strictly forbidden? If this ever got out to the public, it would be a huge scandal. Your fanbase are already outraged at that stunt you pulled this afternoon."

He didn't respond. Hanji sighed, understanding his silence.

"I'm sorry if I'm being hard on you, but its my job. You will be judged by the media for everything, and that's why you have a manager to plan it out for you. No mistakes underneath the public eye." She reminded him hesitantly.

Levi sighed, smoothing his raven hair.  
"Shut it, Hanji. I know already. But Eren..." He trailed off. "-I don't know. He makes it out like we can actually make it, when I know perfectly well it won't. I actually hesitated."

"-He doesn't know who you are, does he?" Hanji crossed her legs, looking up at the car roof. "This is unlike you, Levi. Your normal flings with women always involve them knowing."

Levi didn't answer, his mind elsewhere. Hanji vaguely suspected that so was his heart.

When they finally made it to the practice hall, they were greeted by shrieks of horror from his makeup artists.

"Are those _hickeys?!"_

\----

Eren was spaced out, green eyes unfocused.

"That's the look of a man whom just got laid." Connie whispered to Jean.

"No way Jaeger did." He hissed back.

They were currently in Connie's dorm for a small party with only their friends. Cans of beer littered the ground, as well as several game consoles they were playing.  
Armin had plugged in his iPod into the speakers, _Clarity _playing full blast in the living room.__

"Here, have another drink." Sasha handed him a can of beer, plonking herself next to him on the lounge. Unknown to Eren, his friends were currently trying to make him open up to his recent "sexual encounter" with the guy that went to his workplace.

"Ah. Thanks." Eren nodded, accepting the drink. He popped the can, missing his mouth a couple times as he stared into space.

"He's got it bad, huh?" Ymir observed. "Stupid thing can't even function properly."

Marco chuckled, taking a swig of his can. "It's true. Jean's getting lonely since he has no one to bicker with."  
The pair looked around to see Jean lumbering towards them, alcohol spilling on his shirt. "Shut up, I'm not _lonely." _He snapped.__

Sasha laughed, waving a hand. "You so are. Anyway Eren, how is the whole thing with your crush? Did he accept the ticket I gave you?"

Eren was pulled back into reality, slightly tipsy now. "Oh, he came over to my room. I asked him later."

"No way! He was in your dorm?!" Christa exclaimed, eyes wide. "Oh that is so cute!" Even Ymir looked interested, cocking an eyebrow. "So did you score, kid?"

"I confessed, actually." Eren mumbled, face flushed.  
There was a brief silence; only punctuated by the ending lines of _Monster _by Imagine Dragons coming from the speakers.__

"-And _then?" _Everyone was on tenterhooks, looking floored. "Did you get rejected? Spill it, Jaeger."__

"-He eventually said he liked me back."

Several shouts and screams erupted, cheering. Eren sat awkwardly on the couch, embarrassed at the applause. Connie thumped him on the back, Jean scowled.

"What did you two do when you were alone in your room?" Armin asked eagerly.

"I took him to my dorm for him to rest, since he wasn't well."

Jean smirked. "Wow, so you popped a boner then-ow! Marco!"

"Shut up Jean." Eren said defensively. "We just played music and sang covers, I didn't do anything then."

"Then. But you did later, amirite?" Ymir snickered.

"That's none of your business." Eren's ears turned red. "Anyway, he had such an amazing voice, I swear he could be a professional but he doesn't like singing."

"Sounds like a weirdo."

"Fuck off, if you heard him sing you would agree he was brilliant. Actually, he sounds really similar to whoever's singing this song-" Eren stood up suddenly, alarmed. Wait a minute. Not just similar...but almost exactly the same..?

"Eren? You alright?" Armin looked slightly worried, his friend looked odd. The others blinked, confused.

"-Armin!" Eren interrupted."Who sings this song?" His heart was beating unusually fast, palms sweating.

"Huh? Oh um, RIVAILLE does." Armin answered, looking alarmed. "Are you-"

"Levi! He sounds just like RIVAILLE!" Eren cut him off. "That's amazing, they sound so similar!"

His friends looked at each other.  
"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked, bemused. "RIVAILLE's real name _is_ Levi. Everyone just calls him by his stage name."

"Are you saying that the guy you like has the same name as RIVAILLE and has the same voice?" Jean scoffed. "Jesus christ Jaeger, you didn't need to make up shit about going out with a famous singer because I called you out on not getting laid. You need to let that go."

"Shut your face, just cause you got with Marco doesn't mean everyone does." Eren snapped. "And what? Levi is _not _RIVAILLE. No way."__

"It could be possible..." Armin said thoughtfully. "He is touring in this area."  
Connie, Sasha, Marco and Christa looked at each other in excitement; Jean still looked sceptical. But if Armin had a theory, it normally proved right on most occasions.

"Armin, he wouldn't lie about something this big to me. I really doubt it." Eren laughed nervously. "Even if you say that, no way I would be dating a celebrity."

The majority of the group had moved in closer to listen to the conversation and Armin's rebuttal.

The blonde paused, and then looked up to face him. "What was his reaction when you told him you liked him?"

Eren stuttered, reluctant. "W-well, he said it was impossible...I tried inviting him to the concert before that and he acted weird? But um, he eventually caved in and admitted he liked me back. It turns out he only said that because he was leaving this city in a few days since he doesn't live here."

"Eren." Armin said firmly. "Think about what you just said. RIVAILLE is on tour, so he is here for only a few more days. And anyone would act weird if they got invited to their own concert."

The brunette's brows were furrowed together, Armin's logic was making sense which only perplexed him further.

"It could be a possibility." Marco said slowly. "Are there any other weird occurrences that happened?"

"...He had loads of cash in his hoodie when I found him at the convenience store last night-" Eren stopped himself.

Armin was silent, fixing him with a steady gaze. "Near the college, right? He was giving autographs last night." Eren looked back, expression now doubtful.

Connie broke the silence. "-You know what guys? Lets stop this debating and just look up a photo of RIVAILLE on Google Images." He brought out his phone, swiped it and typed in the singer's name into Safari.

"Here." Connie handed the phone to Eren, who reluctantly accepted it. The group huddled around the couch to see the picture.

His thoughts went full pause, he couldn't move. It was Levi's face, looking back at him on the screen- complete with his winged tattoo.

\----

"When are you going to tell him?" Hanji asked Levi, looking up at the night sky. The lights from the town blurred the stars, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see the familiar twinkling. She leaned further onto the balcony, breath misting.

Levi was softly humming _"Bones" _to himself as he took a drag from his cigarette. He stubbed it out and watched it fall in glittering embers as it was tossed from the balcony.__

"Tomorrow."

_I've seen down the end of the road_  
 _I deal in a different story, oh ___  
 _I will never let go again _  
__

 _ _They continued to sing softly together in the late hours of the night, watching the stars that weren't there.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a little bit late, this was a really difficult chapter to write. I didn't know what I was doing half the time OTL. But looks like Eren's found out :/ Most of you voted for smut, but yeah sorry guys cockblocking Hanji is the best. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment below~!


	6. Deceit

_Eren's Morning Shift, 9:30PM_

The first thing that came out of the kid's mouth when he entered the store was an order.

"Come with me." Eren said, his greeny-blue eyes shadowed by his dark brown hair.

The silver eyed man raised an eyebrow at this, amused. "Excuse me shitface? If I knew this was the greeting I'd get, I wouldn't have bothered coming in."

Eren didn't grin back. Levi stopped, the atmosphere felt heavy. _Oh fuck, did something happen? _The brat hadn't smiled once and it had already been about a minute in his presence.__

"Kid? You alright?"

The teenager stood up abruptly from his position behind the cash register. "Just follow me."

"Why?" Levi asked irritably. The shitty brat was acting weird.

Eren looked back impassively, and simply shook his head. "I just don't want to be interrupted." He said, turning his back and beckoning him to follow him up the stairs.

If Levi was confused before, he was even more now. Interrupted? What was Eren playing at? Did he want to make out upstairs or something? But Eren looked deadly serious, so he hesitantly followed the brown mop of hair up the line of narrow stairs.

They didn't speak for the whole of the short walk. The singer wondered if suddenly Eren changed his mind, that he couldn't long distance. Tch. If the little shit pulled off a stunt like that, he would definitely murder him.

As the pair finally reached the roof, Levi noted it was quite a nice view from above. You could see the street below and the few people whom wandered the paths, completely unaware of them watching.

The silence seemed to prolong itself, the cold wind ruffling their hair.

"Oi, why'd you bring me up here? I'm seriously freezing my tits off." Levi eventually said, hugging himself tighter in his black jumper and scarf.

Eren seemed to snap at this remark and finally turned to face Levi, expression stony.

"Why did you lie to me?"

_...Oh shit. _Levi's heart began to hammer uncomfortably in his chest. He knew. The kid knew his secret. Yet something in him hoped that it wasn't so.__

"-About what?" He finally managed. Levi almost kicked himself at this answer, was he still going to feign innocence?

Eren fixed him with a burning emerald glare. "You know fucking what,  
RI-VI- _ALLE." _He spat the word out in punctuated syllables.__

Levi's heart dropped. The secret was out.

"Eren-"

"Shut the fuck up, _now. _So you lied to me all this time huh? I really thought I could trust you." Eren laughed bitterly at this. "So you were RIVAILLE this entire time, and you conveniently never told me."__

_Fuck, the shithead was misunderstanding- that wasn't it at all-_

"Eren, I swear I was going to tell you." Levi said desperately. "It's just that I wanted to see how it felt to be treated like a normal person-"

"-So it was a game to you then?" Eren interrupted, folding his toned arms.

Levi stared at him, unable to respond to this. Was it? At the time, was it just his burning curiosity of being treated differently that made him desire Eren? No no- He loved the kid, he did. Twisting his actions with fire fuelled words didn't change that fact.

Eren glanced at him for a second before giving a disgusted sigh. "Most of the things I know about you are lies. Everything you said and we did, they were too. The money in your pockets, why you couldn't sing, your work...You hid everything from me, because obviously I'm not important enough to tell."

Levi's throat felt dry. The fact that he couldn't say that they weren't lies stopped him from retaliating.

"I'm sorry, Eren." Levi said softly.

The brunette ignored the apology, turning towards the edge of the building.

"This, all this. It was a big mistake." Eren reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out the two concert tickets.

_Riiip. Riiiip. _He tore them both in two, into smaller and smaller pieces until he couldn't tear them anymore. Levi watched in silence, numb.__

Eren leaned over the rooftop, and let go of the pieces. The wind picked them up and they scattered into the cloudy sky until the two couldn't see any sign of them at all.

Levi's heart clenched painfully, he couldn't breathe.

_I like you._

_I'll chase you to the other side of the fucking world, if I had to._

...Lies, huh?

As soon as the thought formulated, he couldn't stand being on that fucking rooftop for a second longer.

He barged past Eren, down the stairs and out of the music store. It turns out it was possible to feel your heart break, the shards stabbing into every crevice in your chest.

And he deserved it.

\----

Eren watched him go, the older man slamming the door behind him as he went. Now that was finally done, it was like all the energy had been drained out of him as he dropped down heavily to his knees.

The tears he didn't know he was holding back made themselves known, hot tears falling freely onto the pavement.

"D-dammit..." He hiccoughed, rubbing his eyes. Eren put his head in his hands, feeling the wetness seep through his fingers.

\----  
 _Hotel Room 11:30AM_

"Levi, I know you're in there." Hanji said softly, rapping on the hotel door. There was no reply- she hadn't gotten one since half an hour ago since the singer slammed the hotel room door and locked it.

She sighed, finally deciding to get through to him by song conversation. It was a little game the two invented, they would sing songs that fit the current mood. If the other didn't know the song or didn't reply, the loser would owe a favour.

_"I can hear him humming, from the other side of the room," _Hanji began, singing quietly from the other side of the wall.__

 _ _ _'Guess he's got rhythm, cause he hums everytime he's blue.'___

 _ _

She paused for a second to listen for a response, before trying again.

_"Radio, bleed me a melody... that'll make this boy cry." _Hanji sang, a bit louder this time.__

Finally a muffled voice could be heard singing back.

_"...Radio, bleed me a melody. That'll make him wonder why... he was so cold."_

Hanji smiled, knocking on the door again. Of course the singer would never back down from a challenge. "Does this mean I can come in?"

The door opened a minute later, revealing a very tired looking Levi. His eyes were red and his hair mussed in different places. The usual piercing silver glare was clouded; he seemed a bit paler than usual and less stable. In fact if he was not leaning on the doorframe, she was certain he would fall over.

Hanji's chest tightened sympathetically. This was more serious than she had initially anticipated.

"What is it, shitty glasses?" Levi deadpanned, leaning heavily on the entrance of the door for support. "I'm not in the mood, whatever it is."

She ignored the comment and came in regardless, walking into the room and sitting on the bed. Hanji looked up at him, wondering how to begin.

"...I see Eren didn't take it well." She said cautiously.

Levi shook his head, not looking at her. "No shit he didn't. He found out before I could tell him."

Hanji bit her lip. _Oh god. Well that didn't go to plan._

"Oh. What did he say...?"

"-He said this was a mistake. And then he ripped the two concert tickets into pieces."

_Ouch. _That Eren boy sure had some guts to go that far. "...Harsh. But you should've been expecting it. Lying is the quickest way to end something, regardless if its a relationship or friendship. You should've told him the truth from the start."__

Hanji could see him tremble slightly, the redness around his eyes the only indication he had caved in to weakness.

"I know, goddammit. You don't need to tell me. "But-" His voice cracked. "I really do care about that little shit. I never meant to hurt him, or break it off this way."

Unable to see her friend suffering like this, she pulled him into a gentle side hug, arm resting on his shoulder. Instead of pushing her back roughly like he would normally do, he sighed resignedly.

"What should I do, Hanji? He won't accept my apologies." Levi mumbled, running a hand through his dark hair.

Hanji smiled, putting up a finger. "As your manager and top notch friend, I have thought up of a solution."

\---

It was the afternoon shift and the store felt strangely quiet without the short raven haired man.

Eren slammed open the cash register, counting the money inside for the 14th time. It added up to $103.50- also for the 14th time.

While pacing around, he even sought to dust the shelves, but cleaning reminded him of Levi and he didn't want to think about that.

Keeping his mind occupied now proved a very difficult task-the hours didn't fly by like they did in the past week. The magazines laid messily on the floor, unread.

_"Are you regretting it?"_

Armin's voice echoed in his head, they were studying together in his dorm.  
His friend looked at him, bright blue eyes looking imploringly for an answer.

"You didn't even hear him out, did you? Haah... Eren, you're way too brash with what you say." The blonde turned back to his study notes, tapping the page with his pen.

Eren had shaken his head stubbornly. "You don't understand. He lied to me about everything, how do I know if he was even telling the truth about how he felt about me? To him I was just an experiment, something to entertain him while he was on his fucking tour." He bit his lip. "Like a whore. But I made the mistake of falling for that manipulative bastard."

Armin looked sympathetically back at him. "I'm sure that's not the case. I really do think his love for you is genuine. You just need to listen a little instead of making wild assumptions."

The Eren of the present slumped into his chair. After a few minutes of hating himself for letting his thoughts drift in that direction, he got up and walked to the back of the store. Maybe he could calm down if he focused on playing one of the instruments that were laying around.

It was dark in the room, the one which housed the grand piano in the centre. Eren flicked on the light, and his eye was immediately caught by something white lying on top of the hard surface of the piano.

He walked over to it curiously, was it a music sheet? The paper was crumpled and looked almost oddly familiar. Eren picked it up, smoothing the creases.

His eyes widened in surprise. Eren recognized the handwriting- it was his unfinished song. The one titled to Levi- _"His Truly" _that had mysteriously gone missing and had searched for ages before eventually giving up, assuming he had lost it.__

But the only thing different now was that it was completed. Underneath his messy lyrics, written in neat cursive was the rest of the song- he instinctively knew it was Levi's writing.

Eren was stunned. The other man- he must've taken it when he was at his dorm and completed it. The song was now rewritten in duet form, for each line that Eren had written about his unrequited feelings Levi had written a reply.

Before he knew it, Eren had re-read it until his head hurt and his vision was blurred by the tears that fell and smudged the paper.

_I really am stupid._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that chapter was so depressing, please don't kill me D: Hopefully the two idiots will make up soon ahah. But props to great friends that support you during heartbreak! Gotta love the Hanji.  
> Leave a comment below (or complaints idk I'm sorry) and your opinion on the chapter~! :D i super appreciate your comments and each one contributes to the beaker of motivation !!  
> \- and PS: oh my god, the other day I got my first fanart of this fic and omgomg I'm so happy you guys are spectacular!!!  
> As usual you can find me on tumblr, username is Alliandoalice ^^


	7. Roof

Eren was laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His phone was currently playing songs by Trading Yesterday as he struggled to formulate apologies in his mind.

He turned over, frustrated. Making these conversations in his head was useless if he couldn't even find the man. How was he even supposed to track Levi down? Normally it was the singer who went to him, but what was he supposed to do if he was avoiding him? He had to talk to him before the concert.

Biting his lip, he picked up his phone and decided to try google where RIVAILLE was currently staying at. After scrolling through various Yahoo Answers and forums, the only thing he skimmed from it was that he was staying at a hotel near campus.

Stupid stalkers can't even do your job properly, he thought bitterly. There's like, a billion hotels around here.

Normally he would ask Armin if he didn't know something, but his pride wouldn't allow it- because that would mean that his best friend was right, as usual.

Eren's music stopped playing as his phone began to ring obnoxiously, interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up in annoyance, the contact "Work" flashing on the screen.

I already had two shifts today, I have worse things to worry about, he thought, slightly pissed off.

"-Hello?"

"Hey shitty brat, you have a shift."

Eren almost fell off the bed. It was Levi-his deep sultry voice in his ear.

"-Levi?! Is that you? How did you even get my number?" He gasped in disbelief.

"Hn? My manager found it. In fact, we sort of rented your shitty music store for the night. So get your ass up to the rooftop, I have shit to say- since you conveniently didn't listen last time."

Eren blinked. RIVAILLE's manager...? Oh- probably the eccentric ponytailed woman who came in the other day. They rented his workplace? What the hell? He shook his head. That didn't matter-this was the perfect opportunity.

"Uh yeah sure- wait right now?"

He could almost hear Levi roll his eyes. "Yes now. Now hurry the fuck up, you'll miss it. You're my employee for the night and I'm ordering you to get here."

Eren chuckled. Levi really was awkward sometimes.

"-You have 5 minutes."

His eyes widened. "Wait what? It takes 20 minutes to-"

-Click-

Eren stared dumbly at the phone. That tyrant.

\----

8:30PM, Rooftop

Levi took a drag of his cigarette, listening to the sound of stomping feet running up the stairs.

He blew the smoke out when the younger boy slammed open the door, breathing hard and covered in sweat. He was wearing a light red jumper and dark jeans- most likely a last second choice.

"You're fucking late." Levi glowered, looking at his watch.

Eren bent over, panting. "Well you did only give me 5 minutes to get here-" He was cut off by Levi, who motioned him to come over.

"It's starting soon."

Eren's mouth opened in confusion at this, but after receiving a sharp look, he quickly closed it again. He took a spot hesitantly next to him, unsure what they were waiting for.

As they stood in silence, Levi could feel Eren glance at him, probably wondering when to speak up again. But his gaze remained straight ahead at the night sky, his cigarette lighting up the darkness.

A flash of light shot across the sky. It flared brightly before dimming as it made its way across the black canvas of the night.

Eren's turquoise eyes widened, mouth agape. "What was that?!" He went onto his tippy-toes, craning over the edge of the roof to get a better look.

Before Levi could answer, another meteor illuminated the town. The kid watched in amazement, completely captivated. Instead of looking at the sky, Levi gazed contentedly at Eren's face as it lit up in fascination, one elbow propped up and the other with his smoke.

As they fell, Eren suddenly seemed to realize something as he turned to him. "So this is why you brought me up here!" He exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "Quickly Levi, make a wish!"

Levi dropped the hand that was cradling his cheek. "Excuse me?"

Eren shook him excitedly, staring back at the falling lights. "Just make one you twat, before it disappears!"

Levi rolled his eyes. What was he, a 10 year old? "No thanks, I'm not into that kind of fairytale bullshit. You can if you want to."

"Please? Just do it." Eren begged as the next flash of light soared across the night sky. Levi rolled his eyes, but complied to making a stupid wish anyway.

If he expected Eren to leave him alone after that, he was wrong. "So what did you wish for?" he pressed, expression eager.

"Shut up brat, if I tell you it won't come true." Levi retaliated.

"-Ha! You said you weren't into this kind of shit, you liar. Now tell me." Eren grinned.

Levi glared at him, angry at being outsmarted.

"Fine then- you sack of shit. I wished that you would forgive me."

Eren stared at him, suddenly silent. He slowly released his grip on the handrail, lowering himself back onto the ground. He turned to face the man, expression now impassive.

Levi took this as a cue to continue speaking. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Eren. I couldn't tell you because I'm a fucking selfish human being, and I just wanted to properly apologize for hurting you."

The teenager remained quiet, now ignoring the brightly illuminated sky.

"-It's alright if you don't want to continue this. I just wanted to leave in good terms." Levi backtracked, ruffled by Eren's silence.

Eren sighed, breath misting in the open air. "That's not it. I'm sorry too...I kinda jumped to conclusions, didn't I?" He replied, mouth curving into a sad smile.

The singer didn't like the way the happiness seemed to drain out of the brown haired teenager. Eren continued speaking.

"You have too little faith in people. If you sat me down and just told me in the first place, I wouldn't have been so angry. I thought because you were lying about who you were, I doubted everything."

Levi was holding his breath, waiting for the shit to change his mind- for the kid to leave him all alone with these irreversible feelings.

"But I still stand by what I said. I will keep chasing you no matter what happens, so no more lying... alright?"

Levi finally breathed out. All the tension in his body left him at once; an overwhelming sense of relief encompassed his entire being.

"-No more lying." He repeated, and he meant it.

Eren stared at him for some reason before quickly turning away, blushing. "Ah, y-yeah." He stammered, suddenly looking very occupied with fiddling with his jumper.

The singer suddenly realized he had been unintentionally smiling, quickly averting into his usual apathetic expression.

Shit, I've turned into such a fucking sap.

__

But funnily enough, Levi didn't particularly care. He rummaged around in his pockets, before pulling out a ticket from his jacket.

"Now that's finally out of the goddamned way," Levi extended the arm holding the concert ticket. "Will you still come tomorrow?"

Eren blinked, lowering his hands. A small smirk crept across his face. "If you really meant what you said in that song, sure."

He flushed slightly, annoyed. "Piss off, how else was I supposed to get you to stop being mad at me?"

The kid laughed, taking the ticket.

"Now put it in your pocket, shitty brat. Before the wind takes it to China." Levi snapped.

"I won't chuck it off the roof this time." Eren grinned, putting it safely in his jumper. "So stop worrying, okay?"

Unable to formulate a response at his insecurities being said aloud, he just gave an annoyed hmpf and put the cigarette back onto his lips.

Suddenly Eren leaned over and took the cigarette from his mouth, knocking it to the concrete ground. Before Levi could fully react to this action, Eren had replaced it with a soft kiss.

Ah. So this is what contentment felt like, Levi thought- and he finally kissed back.

\----

As soon as Eren had returned to his dorm, he had taken to stalking RIVIALLE on the Internet- suddenly realizing how millions of people had fallen for his lover.

Well too fucking bad, Eren thought angrily as he scrolled. I was pinning your idol to this very bed I'm sitting on the other day.

He had managed to listen to the popstar's entire album that night. Eren finally understood Levi's initial anger at him dissing RIVAILLE, because his music was fucking brilliant. Although he felt happy he could listen to Levi sing whenever he wanted now, it still pissed him off that so many people had discovered his voice before he had.

But what had completely put his mind to a stop was when he began looking up pictures of RIVAILLE. One particular photo of Levi, shirtless and sweating onstage with his winged tattoo on full display (as well as those abs and hipbones) sent Eren over the edge.

A hand unconsciously made its way to finger the edge of his jeans, something down there giving a slight twitch until-

Bzzzt. Bzztt.

Eren almost broke the phone as he rolled over, swearing loudly. In his haste, he had accidentally hung up without checking the caller ID.

Oh shit.

He stared at it, mentally slapping himself. What was the point of silent mode if it gave him a heart attack anyway?

Before it could occur to him to call back, it vibrated again and Eren snatched it up and swiped to accept the call.

"Did you actually have the balls to hang up on me, Eren?" Levi hissed darkly from the other end of the phone.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to!" Eren stammered, blushing darkly. A wave of guilt overcame him at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Don't tell me you were jerking off, you fucking brat."

Eren's breath caught in his throat, heart stilling. "W-what? No!"

"Oh, so you were?" Levi smirked, amused. "Go on then, continue."

Eren felt half hard and half mortified, not knowing what to do. His hand was still lingering near his crotch, frozen in place. "I-I wasn't."

"Its alright, no need to feel guilty. Let me hear you moan, Eren." He heard Levi say, voice dropped down an octave.

Eren bit his lip, heart stuttering in his chest. It felt like an order- Levi taking the initiative was something that only heightened his desire.

"I never said..." Eren trailed off faintly.

"I bet you were doing it to pictures of me, weren't you? Judging by your reaction."

Eren blushed, defiant. "What if I was? You can't stop me."

Levi paused, the phone going quiet for a moment. "Let's hear it, then."

The growing discomfort and sexual frustration grew- now that Eren had said that there was no going back.  
Reluctantly he brought his hand down to his pants, and began to palm himself through the fabric. The RIVAILLE on the screen's gaze seemed to burn into him, while the real one breathed huskily into the phone.

"Mmn." A guttural moan escaped his lips as he applied more pressure onto his erection, pressing onto it harder.

"You're a filthy piece of shit aren't you, can never keep your hormones in check. I'll entertain you for a bit then- take off your pants Eren."

The teenager's eyes were lidded with lust as he removed his jeans, kicking it onto the floor. He could see that his boxers were dampening, cock throbbing against its confines.

"-What...what next?"

Levi chuckled at his impatience. "Are your boxers off?"

Eren didn't waste a single second, taking them off as quickly as he could- nearly elbowing himself in the face. Now that he was fully exposed, the desire to finally stroke himself became too much. But before he could even touch the neglected length, Levi gave a disapproving growl.

"No, don't touch until I say so."

Eren gave a piteous whine but obeyed; continuing to make eye contact with the godforsaken picture of him glowing on the laptop.

"Can you imagine me, Eren? There are rather flattering images of me on the Internet, take your pick."

He scrolled, and chose the one of RIVIALLE with his hair strewn sexily over his face, silver eyes shining explicity at the camera as he tried to brush away the scattered bangs.  
This of course only served to make him harder, cock throbbing for attention.

"Levi, please just-" Eren gritted his teeth, breathing shallowly. "Let me do it already."

"Oh hell no, if you're going to jack off to pictures of me you're going to obey my rules." Levi responded in amusement.  
"Alright you little brat, can you imagine my tongue running all over your cock? Sucking and licking you like the dirty little whore you are. But this is because you belong to me Eren- not to anybody else."

Eren gave a loud moan, unable to keep himself back from not touching himself. He began to stroke the hard length, picturing the man on the screen sucking him off to the sounds of his breaths. Breathing hard, he tried to muffle the little choked noises with his arm but Levi was having none of that.

"I'm not here to enjoy the view, kid. Let me hear everything that comes out of your filthy mouth." His tone was sultry, seductive. Eren quickened the pace, pumping faster- squeaks and moans and sighs growing in volume.

"You sound really fucking sexy, you know that? If only I was there to fuck you hard into the bed- like I know you were longing to do when I was over."

"L-Levi." Eren managed to choke out as the feeling grew in intensity, unable to formulate a reply as his eyelids fluttered shut. "Ah-" He could almost feel Levi's heat, the hot touches.

"That's it, keep saying my name." He said lewdly from the other end. "Let me hear you cum."

At this, Eren gave a loud wanton moan as he came, whimpering out Levi's name.  
He sank into the pillow, breathing coming out erratically in punctuated breaths.

"Did you enjoy that? Phone sex with your lover." Levi said. "Now clean up and go to sleep you stupid brat, or you'll miss the concert."

Eren didn't answer, but instead murmured something that sounded like "I love you."

"-What? Say that again, I didn't catch that. Oi brat, you still there?"

Eren chuckled softly at Levi's sudden agitation, so different to his mocking and seductive tone merely minutes before. "You're right. Goodnight, Levi."

"Oi-"

He hung up, a smile still on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- first time writing something as explicit as this, haha wow don't look /hides in a corner/ but anyway thankyou for your reviews, we have the concert chapter next so stay tuned guys!! Check the fic: superstar tag on tumblr for the audio post of the song for the concert! <3


	8. Stage

**13 Hours Before the Concert- 8AM: Outside the Hotel Lobby**  
  
"Can we have a picture! Just one!" shouted the paparazzi, craning their necks to get good shots of them getting into the limo.  
"Oi, hurry up and get in-" Levi called out irritably at Hanji, who was still loitering outside, phone in hand.  
  
"No way, I'm not going through a full day of rehearsals without my coffee  
fix." Hanji complained from outside the car. "At least dark circles look good on you."  
  
Levi gave her his signature death glare, putting a hand up to cover his face from the flashing cameras so only she would be the recipient. Trust her to insult him when she knew he couldn't say anything in front of all those people.  
  
"I'll catch up later, if you cant handle my caffeine addiction go find yourself a new manager. Not that there's anyone better than me." Hanji grinned, waving him off.  
  
He rolled his eyes at this, flashing a half assed wave at the photographers before disappearing into the limousine. Levi knew she was acting weird, but that wasn't anything unusual.  
  
Hanji smiled to herself. Perfect, now she could meet up with Eren without Levi knowing. She ducked into another street while the paparazzi's focus was still on the sleek black limo- too quick for them to chase her down and ask her questions.  
  
She checked her phone, her previous texts to Eren were still displayed which read:  
  
 **Eren** **<+61404003297>**  
  
 _This is Hanji \^O^/ !! Levi's friend/manager. Will it be alright if we met up at Starbucks near your campus at 9:00AM? I'd like to have a private chat with the one who has managed to gain our RIVAILLE's interest ;)_  
  
1:30AM, 12th June  
  
 _Oh, um, a chat? ...Sure I guess, since you're his manager...should I meet you inside then?_  
  
7:30AM, 12th June  
  
 _Yes of course, I just need to shake him off - I sent him off to rehearsals ^^_  
  
8:56AM, 12th June  
  
A new text showed up, and she scrolled down to see the new message.  
  
 _Already there, I'm at the sofa near the entrance_  
  
9:04AM, 12th June  
  
"Eren!!" Hanji exclaimed, spotting the familiar brown mop and green eyes. "I'm glad you're here!"  
  
He was already sitting on the sofa, and he turned around to see her barreling down the shop to greet him.  
  
"Ah-hi." Eren said awkwardly as Hanji pretty much shook him in her excitement. "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
"Oh yes! Of course." She sat in the opposite seat, drumming her fingers on the table. Hanji ordered herself a latte, and Eren quickly did the same.  
  
"So, Eren." Her expression grew serious. "Are you sure you can handle this? Its never easy to date a celebrity," She said, counting off her fingers. "You have to deal with the media, paparazzi, stalking, hate, even death threats when you're in a relationship with some as famous as Levi. That's why as his manager, I have to ask if you're prepared to endure this."  
  
Eren, to Hanji's surprise, didn't seem ruffled at the slightest.  
  
"I can handle it." He replied, looking at her steadily. "But I don't think that's the issue."  
  
Not the issue? Hanji frowned, perplexed. Most commoners would've backed out by now after hearing what happens. Usually only other celebrities would pursue the relationship, having been used to the attention and publicity. But Eren...  
  
"What is the issue then?" She asked carefully.  
  
"...It's that I don't feel good enough. I'm not on equal footing with Levi, and I hate that." Eren said slowly.  
  
Ah. So he was going to back down after all. The brunette almost felt disappointed.  
  
"-So I'm going to work hard until I feel like we're equals. Until I'm worthy to stay by his side."  
  
There was a pause- Hanji had been shocked into silence. A smile grew on her face as the sentence sank in.  
  
He has ambition. I like it.  
  
"Excellent answer, Eren. I'm glad Levi fell for someone like you." Hanji beamed, clasping Eren's hands in excitement. "I believe you can do it. For the sake of you both."  
  
"...T-thankyou for your support..." Eren stuttered, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness.  
  
After realizing Eren's discomfort at the sudden contact, she dropped his hands in an "oops" sort of manner.  
  
"Anyway, now that's of the way, we can fully discuss you two." Hanji grinned, looking relieved. "I'm so glad Levi's found someone to open up to.  
It surprised me, I first saw you, he didn't have that facade on when you were together."  
  
Eren looked up, confused. "What facade?" Their drinks arrived, and they reached out to take their lattes.  
  
Hanji blinked. "You don't know about it, huh?" She murmured, swishing the liquid around her cup.  
  
"Well to put it simply, whenever he's around people other than me and his assistants, he always has his guard up, you know? Slips into his RIVAILLE persona, becomes the ladies man. Thinks its easier."  
  
"Really?" Eren asked, unsure. So there was a side he never knew about.  
  
"Mm. His new helpers are always surprised when they find out his true nature, when he doesn't turn out to be the person they idolize. Most entertaining when they find out how vulgar and sarcastic he is." Hanji chuckled inwardly at this, lacing her fingers together, elbows propped onto the table.  
  
"He'd never act this way with other lovers he had in the past. That's why I was so surprised. You're the first person he had ever opened his heart to."  
  
Eren stared at her, stunned. "I...see." He stammered. From the start, he had always thought it was his own unrequited feelings, but all along Levi had been...  
  
He smiled, a surge of endearment welling up inside him. He will definitely will surpass the social status gap if it was the only way for them to be together.  
  
Hanji seemed to notice the change in Eren and got up from her seat. She grinned at him, glasses lopsided as she extended her hand for him to shake.  
  
"We'll be leaving your town tomorrow. It will be a long and hard journey for you if you want to keep up with him...long distancing is difficult. There won't be many times you will get to see him in the next few years, I hope your resolve doesn't break during your time apart. I wish you the best of luck, Eren."  
  
  
\-----  
  
Levi was spaced out, taking a cigarette break at the back of the rehearsal building.  
  
The brat had been on his mind all day, but that wasn't any different to all the other days in the past week. It had flown by so quickly, he could hardly believe that it would only be this concert and the next day he would have to leave him.  
  
He felt pissed off, kicking the pavement.  
Levi knew, he knew that Eren had his education to finish and he had to complete his worldwide tour.  
  
 Although their feelings were mutual, what would they do when there was distance? And not even for a short period of time but most likely years. Would Eren back out? Everyone in his life had at some point anyway.  
  
Levi put the cigarette to his lips, inhaling the soothing nicotine to try quell his thoughts.  
  
"You should have more faith in Eren, you know. The boy has guts." A voice said from behind him.  
  
He turned around, annoyed at Hanji for creeping up on him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
She walked over to him, smiling slightly. "You had that complicated look on your face again. I had to say something."  
  
Levi glared at her, putting out the cigarette. "Stop observing me, it's fucking creepy."  
  
"Calm down, Levi. You have your final performance on tonight, may as well make it memorable for him, yeah?" She said cheerfully, leading him back inside.  
  
"Oi Hanji-" Levi tried to stop her, grabbing onto her sleeve. "What...what did you mean by that? About Eren."  
  
Hanji looked at him from behind her shoulder, expression softening. "It's alright to worry sometimes. Love is a two way thing, you need to trust them or everything falls apart, remember? I know you're afraid, but we're still here right?"  
  
Oluo and Petra poked their heads outside the door, calling out to the pair of them. "Levi sir, we perfected the backflips!" They said excitedly, eyes sparkling. Eld and Gunther joined them, looking sheepishly at the singer for feedback.  
  
"See?" Hanji smiled, pushing him. "Go on, your backup dancers are waiting."  
  
Levi felt something akin to strong gratitude towards his friend, but quickly turned away. He faced his team.  
  
"...Great work." He said, smiling slightly. "Let's go practice."  
  
His back up dancers looked at each other, confused and frozen in place with a blush forming on their cheeks.  
  
"Y-yes sir!"  
  
 ----  
  
 _[ I'm feelin' electric tonight_  
 _Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_  
 _Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_  
 _I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight ]_  
  
The radio was turned up to full volume, the van filled with excited chatter from the ridiculous amount of people who had managed to jam themselves inside.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe we finally get to see RIVAILLE in person!" Connie crowed, leaning over to the front seat. He had his camcorder in hand, filming everything for his "vlog." "-To top it off, it's Eren's boyfriend!"  
  
"Dude I told you, RIVAILLE is not Jaeger's boyfriend! No one would date a douchebag like him." Jean sneered.  
  
"Shut your hole, jackass. Before I punch your fucking face in." Eren snapped back, fist raised. Connie focused the camera on them, eager to film the fight.  
  
"Calm down you two," Marco called from the drivers seat. "Let's not fight before the concert alright?" Mikasa pulled Eren away from Jean, calming him slightly.  
  
"Well I still don't fucking believe he is." Jean huffed, annoyed. It was ridiculous, no way something as far fetched as claiming to date a celebrity- Eren was just attention seeking, that's all.  
  
"How about a bet?" Sasha suggested, between mouthfuls of her packet of chips that spilled on her t-shirt. Connie almost dropped the camcorder, intrigued by the idea.  
  
"Yes! If Eren's really dating RIVAILLE, Jean has to dress up as a girl in public!"  
  
"Oh! Or he can shave his head into a Nazi symbol!"  
  
"-Shut up you two, I'll bet 50 dollars and that's it alright?" Jean growled, pissed off that no one was supporting him. "Dammit Marco, some help would be appreciated."  
  
"Sorry Jean, I'm trusting Armin here." Marco answered. "His intuition is always spot on."  
  
Everyone in the van turned to look at the blonde, whom which put his hands up defensively. "I have no part in this discussion."  
  
"You're no fun." Sasha moaned, crumbs still on her face. Connie laughed, patting Armin on the back regardless. "Looks like we got ourselves some free money from Jean guys."  
  
"Seriously, stop betting on shit like this." Eren sighed, leaning back in his seat. Though on second thought, seeing Jean lose $50 would feel very liberating.  
  
The van finally arrived at their destination, and they clambered outside to take in the sight of thousands of people blocking their view.  
  
People were selling merchandise, were walking around or in queue, having been there waiting for the past several hours. There was sounds coming from the theatre as they were testing the equipment, but the crowd had basically drowned out the noise anyway. Eren had been overwhelmed for a few minutes, only to see that all his friends had made a beeline to the vendors. After around half an hour he had managed to spot Armin in one of the lines.  
  
"Look Eren!" Armin flashed a smile, holding up a black wristband that had RIVAILLE spelled with big white letters. "I got your boyfriend's name on my arm."  
  
Eren crinkled his nose. "That's weird. Don't do that."  
  
He turned around, only to see all his friends in matching I LOVE RIVAILLE t-shirts- including Mikasa. Sasha had even brought with her a hand made poster, beautifully crafted with stripes and glitter- and about 30 pictures of Levi's face glued onto it.  
  
"Okay, this is weirding me out. Extremely fucking weird." He put a hand over his eyes, suddenly annoyed at every single person milling around the area. _Dammit Levi, how many fucking fans do you have?_  
  
 He wanted them all to know that he belonged to him, and him alone. The sheer amount of people chatting about RIVAILLE and oh how he was their husband or 1# fan made him feel ridiculously pissed off.  
  
"Keep your anger in check, Eren. He's famous, so it's only normal alright?" Armin said reassuringly, hand on his shoulder. Eren sighed and nodded, but still didn't bother with the merchandise because seriously, if it wasn't Levi's real face on his chest he didn't want one at all.  
  
"Hey the others are already here, lets go!"  
  
Armin and Eren turned to see Reiner and Bertolt waving, with them Annie, Ymir and Christa emerging out of the separate car. They joined them, and after several group photos they got into line to enter the stadium.  
  
After finding their spots in the front row, (pushing through the crowd with great difficulty, Bert and Reiner had to plow a path for them) they crowded around the runway waiting for RIVAILLE to appear. After about 40 minutes of intense waiting, the lights dimmed and they were plummeted into darkness.  
  
"He's here!" Sasha hissed, gripping her sign. "Where? It's too dark!" Connie hissed back, craning his neck trying to film the stage. Eren stared fixedly into the darkness, heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Levi- thoughts swirling as he wondered what was going to come next.  
  
A voice erupted from the speakers, echoing across the indoor stadium.  
  
 _"Please welcome on stage, **RIVAILLE!** "_  
  
The show began.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry for the late update! I hope you had a great holiday, the action begins next! Please leave a comment below if you enjoyed it, I really need to be pushed to update sooner or I don't OTL.


	9. Concert

Eren craned his head for a better look- luckily he was pretty tall and could see past the thousands of fans, men, women and children alike- that threatened to obstruct his view. He finally caught sight of him, his eyes widening.  
  
Levi was wearing black skinny jeans; silver studs decorated his belt with a chain looping back through that shone in the dim light. His short cut white shirt revealed his collarbones, waist and defining muscles.  
  
Eren tried to catch his breath as he continued to look upwards. Levi-well actually RIVAILLE- was wearing a thin gold chain around his neck with a single ring on it, his signature trademark which he had worn to all his concerts.  
  
He also wore silver and gold bracelets around his wrist, connected to a gloved hand that gripped the microphone with complete confidence.  
  
But he totally lost it when he got to his face. It was cocky, it was seductive- it was absolutely fucking captivating. His lover's eyes gleamed bright silver, holding back every single person in the audience with bated breath.  
  
Smoke began to flow across the stage, the dim light making it take on a blue tint. An electric sort of beat echoed around the stadium as the crowd began to scream, waving their glowsticks and phone lights in the air.  
  
 RIVAILLE closed his eyes, positively moaning the opening lines in the most sexual way possible.  
  
 The strobe lights panned down and he suddenly came into view, the multiple spotlights shining down on him. The crowd cheered loudly, and he began to sing.  
  
\----  
  
 _-20 Minutes Before, Back Room-_  
  
"It's almost a shame leaving this place. The crowd is great here." Petra said nonchalantly, spinning herself around in the makeup chair.  
  
"Mhmm. Levi seems to think so too." Hanji replied suggestively. Levi looked up from the mirror, shooting her a look of death.  
  
"Don't listen to four eyes, Petra." He retorted, carefully applying more powder onto his face.  
  
"Oh? Did something happen?" She looked up at Hanji questioningly.  
  
Hanji blinked. "Did something happen? He fell in love. Couldn't you tell?"  
  
There was a loud crash in Levi's direction, and the two jumped back as a stray eyeliner pencil rolled across the floor.  
  
Hanji grinned at the violent reaction, picking up the pencil and coming over to place it back on the table in front of him.  
  
He had knocked over the small hand mirror, which had caused his makeup bag to spill. Levi cheeks were red and he was scowling, trying not to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Shut up." He hissed back at Hanji, trying to compose himself. "You're not helping."  
  
She raised her hands and stepped back, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Who is it?!" Petra exclaimed, sitting up in her chair. "Who actually _managed_ to do it, Zoe?"  
  
"Someone very special," Hanji assured. "In fact, he's in the audience tonight, making our poor Levi all jumpy."  
  
Petra looked at him in surprise, whom which the singer was emitting a very dangerous aura. "If you still want to have all your limbs, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He snarled.  
  
"Ooh, someone's sensitive." Hanji teased, she really did enjoy riling Levi up. "Don't lose your cool during your performance." He glared at her, silver eyes flashing.  
  
What was most interesting about Levi's features was most definitely the many ways his eyes could convey emotion, Hanji thought. It's amazing how captivating they are.  
  
"Don't worry Levi sir. I won't tell anyone." Petra said happily. "I'm glad you could confide in me!"  
  
Levi sighed irritably, too on edge to correct her. Fucking Hanji. He continued to ignore the pair, grabbing a bobby pin and pinning his hair back as he reached for the hairspray.  
  
"Oh shit Levi! You should be onstage." Hanji glanced at her watch. "Really? Even when your boyfriend's waiting you still take your time."  
  
"We'll at least he's changed already. So that's an improvement." Petra observed.  
  
He mussed up his hair a bit and got up, completely done with the bitching about his habits. "Petra, go join the others in position." Levi waved her away. "And Hanji," He paused. "Piss off."  
"Wah, thanks a lot."  
The bodyguard at the doorway lead him out, talking into the radio to signal the other assistants that RIVAILLE was ready.  
  
Hanji and Petra went after him, calling down the hallway.  
  
"Win their hearts!"  
  
\---  
  
He walked down the runway, the animalistic gleam in his eyes combined with that fucking voice made Eren's cheeks flush vehemently.  
  
 _It's just Levi, it's just Levi, oh my god heart please stop beating so goddamn loudly-_  
  
Well which is what he thought until he caught his eye, flexing his hips to the music and staring straight at him as he sang. Eren stared back, completely captivated and blushing from head to toe. He couldn't even move.  
  
After finding out that Levi was RIVAILLE, he knew he was good with the massively diverse fanbase he had, but not this fucking outstanding that the entire audience were under his spell, including him.  
  
Levi smirked, and his backup dancers appeared behind him as he hit the chorus. The lights flashed erratically as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
He pointed the microphone at the crowd, and they shouted the lyrics back at him.The dancers mimicked his movements in time to the music, two whom which simultaneously backflipped behind him, high fiving each other.  
  
The way Levi moved was mesmerizing, in fact _everything_ was. Out of all the concerts Eren had been to, nothing had come close to this performance. Levi finished the ending note, and the stadium erupted in loud applause and ear shattering screams.  
  
The lights changed colour, turning the stage red and a waterfall of sparks rained down in a cascade of embers. The name RIVAILLE was spelled out on the sparks, gliding to the ground and scattering, before reappearing back onto the waterfall.  
  
"Oh my god, I really want to stand under that." Sasha exclaimed, mystified. Christa (whom was perched on top of Ymir's shoulders) tried to catch the falling sparks. Eren smiled at his female friends, even Annie looked like she was enjoying herself.  
  
RIVAILLE and his backup dancers performed the second song, a catchy rhythm that got everyone on their feet.  
The large screen on top of the stage had a zoomed in shot of the popstar, so Eren could make out every fine detail of his face.  
  
Hanji was right, Levi was a completely different person on stage. His presence was intoxicating, good looks and talent giving the impression of him as being someone perfect- but of course Eren knew better.  
  
Although they had only known each other for a short while, he had discovered a lot about him. Surprisingly, he didn't enjoy the attention and fame; instead preferring to keep to himself even if he had to wear ugly disguises.  
  
He was bitingly sarcastic and potty-mouthed, and liked making dirty remarks. And he was considerably rude for someone so small, and loved to insult. If a fan had seen that side of him, Eren had to agree that they would probably have a breakdown of some sort, their made up recreation of him going up in flames.  
  
However, there were a lot of endearing things about him too. Like how Levi was addicted to warmth, and craved physical contact. Plus his genuine love for music and his instruments, or how easily he could revert from being cripplingly adorable to a dominating sex fiend.  
  
But what no one knew was how he would rise to his tippy-toes whenever he was kissed, or the sound of his heart as it pounded against his chest. These things about him couldn't be found anywhere on any magazine or  fan-blog.  
  
Levi was now positioned on a seat behind a grand piano, now more appropriately dressed in a grey jacket and white skinny jeans.  
  
 _‘Used to play,’ huh?_ Eren smiled. _So he did take up the piano again after trying to teach me._  
  
The raven haired man delicately began to perform a soothing harmony soon accompanied by a group of people playing the violin and the drums. He looked strangely beautiful, closing his eyes as he sang into the microphone for one of his more somber pieces, _"Bauklotze."_  
  
His pale fingers glided gracefully over the keys with unwavering precision, his voice blending perfectly in harmony with the piano.  
  
The crowd began to hold up their lights and slowly wave back and forth to the music. Eren watched the twinkling lights and the whole stadium full of people move in sync. There was something almost intimate about it, having thousands of strangers gather to one place to listen to Levi sing.  
  
Armin nudged him, and Eren turned to his friend. "Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered, sky blue eyes shining and face alight with happiness.  
  
Eren grinned back, humming along with everyone else. "It really is, isn't it."  
  
  
\---  
  
The night was almost over after a dozen of stunning performances that left their voices hoarse and hands numb. RIVAILLE walked up to the front of the runway and put the microphone to his lips.  
  
"For the closing performance, this is a song composed by Eren Jaeger, titled _"His Truly."_  
  
Eren's eyes widened at the sound of his name coming from Levi's lips, mouth open in shock. Did he just announce the song he had written about him?  
  
"I'll be honored if he came up on stage to perform a duet with me." RIVAILLE continued.  
  
His friends nudged him and started whispering furiously, "You never told us you were going to sing with him!"  
  
Eren was frozen in place, but Armin pushed him towards the barrier. "That's you! Go on, get on stage!"  
  
Connie pumped a fist. "Jean lost, hell yeah! Go Jaeger!"  
  
RIVAILLE walked over to Eren, watching him expectantly.  
  
He snapped out of it, and he leaned over to try catch his attention without anyone noticing. "What the fuck Levi? I can't go on stage in front of all these people!" Eren whispered, panicked. "What are you even doing?!"  
  
Levi smiled reassuringly before moving closer from across the barrier to whisper in his ear, "Trust me."  
  
Eren hesitated, but Levi grabbed hold of his hand and hauled him onstage before he could object. He stood giddily up on stage, blinking against the harsh spotlight.  
  
"Introducing our guest singer and songwriter, Eren Jaeger!"  
  
The crowd cheered, shouting and clapping and whistling. He could see his friends laughing in the audience, nudging and pointing and getting out their cameras.  
  
 Jean's face was still comically twisted in shock. Connie took his wallet and shoved the $50 note into his pocket, slapping him on the back.  
  
An assistant handed him a guitar and mic, and Eren turned to look at the singer with a mildly horrified expression adorning his features.  
  
 _Surprise, brat._ Levi subtly mouthed, smirking. _Remember when we first met? Looks like you got your request._  
  
Eren quickly hissed, "This isn't what I goddamn meant," before taking the microphone.  
  
He took a deep breath and plastered on a smile, nervously rephrasing to the audience, "Thank you RIVAILLE, though this was a little unexpected." The brunette shot him a glare.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Levi waved it off, turning to the grand piano. Eren took the guitar, his nerves shot. They've never even practiced before, let alone perform it in front of thousands.  
  
He took a seat on the leather bench next to the piano, hands shaking slightly as he took the guitar. Levi seemed to notice this, and he steadied Eren's hand with his own. Their gazes met, and his heart slowed down.  
  
"Take a big breath, it's just us here." Levi said lowly in his ear.  
  
Eren nodded, feeling himself calm down a bit. It was just one performance, right? The dry ice flowed across the stage, and now the view of the people in the stadium became hazy.  
  
He tentatively began to play the opening guitar chord, growing in confidence as he built it up. Levi joined in, playing the accompanying piano part.  
  
Eren began to sing, remembering the revised lyrics sheet. His voice sounded confident and smooth, and it surprised him. Levi was looking at him in mild astonishment, and Eren grinned at him as he continued to strum the guitar.  
  
He sang his part about Levi, and glanced at him. The singer continued from there, adding his part of the duet, metaphorically referring to a brat with eyes the colour of the sea and sky.  
  
Eren chuckled at that, going into the intimate part of the song which bared his unrequited feelings at the time. Levi's lyrics reassured him that they weren't, and their voices blended together into the chorus.  
  
He glanced behind him to see Levi getting up from the piano, having finished the instrumental and picking up the microphone. The raven signaled him to do the same, and the back-up musicians took over their parts.  
  
They faced each other and sang in the exact same pitch, walking towards the centre before turning to the crowd, whom were screaming like crazy. Eren felt oddly exhilarated, nerves forgotten.  
  
Levi removed his shirt, throwing it into the sea of people. Eren bit his lip at the exposed flesh, and their eyes locked momentarily as they built up the last line.  
  
Columns of smoke shot upwards as they finished the last note together, fists in the air.  
  
There was thunderous applause, and Eren watched, stunned, as people began to stand up to cheer and shout his and Levi's name.  
  
The blonde haired assistant held a mic, raising her hand.  
  
 "That concludes tonight's show. Thankyou and good _night!"_  
  
\-----

  
 **[Extra]** _Trivia:_  
  
-Hanji discovered Levi, and Erwin signed him.  
-Although Levi is only a few years older than Eren, he refers to him as "kid" so he doesn't feel as small.  
\- Hanji is responsible for feeding the media lies about Levi's personality. (Like him being polite, pfft) Most magazine interviews are scripted.  
\- Levi then uses this image that she had created for the press and incorporates it into his RIVAILLE persona.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs used: [Opening song](http://alliandoalice.tumblr.com/post/66465012931/the-song-that-rivialle-sings-in-the-fic-superstar), [Baulklotze](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpWjrfY7BXw)  
> also [this ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azok9lDmVjg)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter! You all saw that coming, but seriously if I hadn't done it we'd all be pretty disappointed ;) I've never been to a concert before but i hope its somewhat accurate. And happy new year everyone, hope you have a good 2014! We're reaching the end of this fic, but all things come to an end :/
> 
>  I track [fic: superstar](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:-superstar) Please leave a comment below if you liked it!!


	10. Airport

"We're going." Levi turned on his heel, turning away from the loud screams of the crowd.  
  
Eren still felt a bit lightheaded, so he didn't fully comprehend the sentence that had just come out of the singers mouth.  
  
"Huh?" He blinked, his vision shot from the massive amount of smoke that was engulfing the stage.  
  
Levi glared at him and grabbed his arm, yanking him into the darkness. Eren stumbled as he was shoved backstage, behind the large curtain near the electrical equipment.  
  
"Wha-Levi!" He exclaimed, as he was shoved into the wall. Levi was acting strange, his normally clear steely eyes dark-?  
  
His thoughts were muffled by a rough kiss.

  
Somewhere at the sidelines, a particular manager had a small smile on her face.

"Don't pack up just yet," Hanji mouthed to the assistants, motioning backstage. "Trust me, the boys need their private time."

Eren was moaning against Levi's lips, gripping helplessly onto the thick velvet stage curtain- the only thing that were between them and the audience seeing them. The fact that they were doing it in public in front of thousands cheering their names and the shouts  "ENCORE! ENCORE!" only made the two hornier.

Levi kissed him harder, swiping a tongue across those swollen lips and forcing Eren to open them. He complied, allowing entry for him to assault his tongue, kissing and groaning and absolutely not being quiet. Thank god for the loud screams of the crowd, but then again Levi wanted to hear more of that pretty voice he had come to love so much in the past week.

Eren started grinding his hips against Levi's tight leather jeans, desperate for more contact. His hands were in his dark hair, teeth on his white silk skin.

RIVAILLE was all his, in all his beauty and dangerous glares that spelled pain if Eren dared to stop. He was gasping, his little mouth open and cheeks flushed pink now that the tables had turned.

Eren was also panting hard, unable to believe he was doing something so indecent in such a public area. But of course seeing Levi biting his lip to quell the shaky moans that escaped his mouth and the trembling of his body was of course, worth it.

His eyes were half lidded with lust and pleasure- needing a quick release before they could do it properly at somewhere more private. Levi was the one now who was clutching the curtain so hard that he was sure the red velvet fabric would tear apart in his grip.

The teenage boy was appreciating the view, despite Levi appearing quite threatening at times he was surprisingly submissive, or perhaps it was just because it was him who had that effect.

Eren kissed him as they came- whispering dirtier things into his ear as he promised they would finish up as soon as they were sure they were alone.

They arrived at the hotel, the door slamming shut as clothes were torn off and thrown across the expensive carpet.

Eren swore that no one in this known universe was as beautiful as Levi, and he had his fair share of extremely attractive people.

The thrill of seeing him fully exposed and growling with his legs lewdly splayed wide open, eyes glazed with lust- nothing else could compete.

He felt ridiculously lucky at that moment, having his lover's exquisite legs over his shoulders as he pushed deeper. Eren knew Levi liked it rough- they were far too needy to do anything gently.

They went long into the night, and as they pressed next to each other flushed against each others skin- falling asleep to the sound of erratic heartbeats.

 

\-----

It was morning, and the older man woke up to Eren fast asleep next to him. He felt warm despite the thin hotel bedsheets, which was a first.

Levi started playing with Eren's soft hair, watching his chest go up and down as he took regulated breaths. It was nice, simply being content with staring at the cute brat as he slept.

He ran his fingers through the dark brown strands, enjoying the way Eren crinkled his nose at the gesture. He has long eyelashes, doesn't he?

The idol leaned over Eren, admiring the dips and curves of his boyfriend's body. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead doing such a thing, but still- he really was pretty. Levi was stumped on why such a good looking, headstrong teenager like Eren would fall for him before knowing he was famous. Mysterious.

"Mmh..." The kid stirred, hazy green eyes looking back at him as he got up. "You're already awake?"

Levi snorted, the his bed hair was ridiculous. "No shit, pretty-boy. Go back to sleep." But of course now that Eren was awake, there was no stopping that incessant mouth.

"Did you just call me pretty?" He asked, brows furrowed. Levi pushed Eren's face back into the bed to save answering.

"Mff! Let go Levi, I can't breathe!"

"Go fix your damn toilet brush hair, just looking at it gives me a migraine." He said instead, satisfied when Eren sprang up to frantically flatten his hair in embarrassment.

"...Hey Eren, why me?" Levi asked suddenly, watching him smooth it back down into something that now probably resembled a mop.

A flash of confusion crossed the kid's face. "What do you mean?"

 "...Just wondering." He said shortly, trying to keep his tone light. "I mean, why would you choose me? Out of all people?" Levi hated how he felt, insecure and anxious- not that he'd ever admit that, of course.

"Are you really asking that?" Eren frowned. "...Have you ever even looked at a mirror...oh- I'm not saying I only like you for your looks," He stammered. "You had that effect before I even knew what you looked like, with that whole ugly getup you had going...Well it's everything." Eren finished pathetically, a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"Pfft." Levi snorted at the sight of Eren stumbling on his words. But he couldn't deny that he felt much better. "Everything?"

The taller one nodded, still looking a bit flustered. "You can't ask me how I fell in love with you. Even I don't fucking know, knowing your abusive  
tendencies-"

Levi smacked him over the head with a pillow, saying snidely, "I wasn't the one who made a pile of books fall on their customer on their first meeting. That was painful."

"I figured you had a high pain tolerance, which I can confirm you certainly did last night-"

Another pillow to the head, this time more viciously. "Shut the fuck up Jaeger, or you'll make me glad I'm leaving your filthy ass." He snarled.

Suddenly an uncomfortable silence settled between the two, as they realized what was said. And what the date was.

Eren chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his head. "Haha...yeah."

"...I didn't mean it that way." Levi's tone was somewhat apologetic. "-Anyway, just get your ass back in bed. I'm warm and I don't want to get out."

"Alright." Eren complied, deciding not to press the sensitive issue further. After a lengthy pause, he asked, "Can you turn around? I just want to see your back..."

Raising an eyebrow he replied, "That's sort of creepy, your weird fascination for tattoos."

Eren laughed, albeit awkwardly. Levi decided to fuck it, and rolled over. The teenager lit up, and after recognizing he had permission to do so, he tentatively started tracing the outline of the wing- eliciting a small shudder.

"You know, I never thought I would fall for some random cashier, to be honest." Levi remarked, trying to keep his voice casual.

He could feel Eren chuckle on his neck. "I'd have to say my chances were more unlikely. To end up liking some weirdo who turned out to be that hotshot singer whom my friends were crazy about, now that's fucking weird. Please promise that you'll discontinue the hideous attire."

"Fuck no." Levi answered. He was about to shoot back a retort, but the phone on the desk gave a loud buzz.

_We'll be waiting for you at the lobby, there's a limo waiting for you. You can bring Eren to the airport if you want, they'll send him back safely. ^^_

**-Hanji**

\-----

_Airport, 10AM_

"I'll miss you so much Eren! Make sure to stay in touch!" Hanji sobbed, glasses fogging as she engulfed him into a suffocating hug.

"H-Hanji, I can't breathe-" Eren choked.

She gasped, releasing her grip on the younger boy. "Sorry! Got a bit excited there." Hanji looked over her shoulder, making sure Levi wasn't listening in. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you ever want help in getting your career off the ground, I have connections."

Eren shook his head and smiled back at her. "That won't be necessary. But thank you anyway."

Hanji looked at him incredulously, propping her glasses upwards to inspect him a bit further before chuckling, "You're a special one. Hope to see you one day, Eren."

"You too. Thank you, for everything. Especially what you did for us."

"Haha! You're most welcome. Thanks to you, now I know he actually has more than one expression." Hanji replied, patting him affectionately on the back.

.  
.  
.

They were standing on the runway, a heavy silence between them. Levi's private plane was waiting for him to board, but Hanji had requested the crew to wait as she had insisted that the pair needed at least 10 minutes to say their goodbyes.

"...So." Levi said slowly.

 Eren could tell the man was doing his best to remain impassive, as if locking his feelings away it would make departure all the less painful. His heart felt heavy.

 "...I'll see you- so take care, Eren."

He made way to leave, but he grabbed hold of his arm and refused to let go.

"Wait. When will I see you again?" Eren said desperately, voice cracking as he  tightened his grip on Levi's jacket.

The raven-haired singer paused, facing him again. "I don't know. Focus on your studies, alright? Don't do anything stupid."

Eren's heart tightened painfully in his chest. He didn't want Levi to go- as strong as his resolve was, he could feel it wavering by his own strong longing.

_...Please stay. It hurts so fucking much._

He almost voiced his selfish request, but it died in his throat and choked him up until he couldn't speak. Eren belittled himself for thinking he could stop Levi from going on his tour.

But he couldn't help it, his head hurt, his whole body ached inside and out for the person in front of him.

"I-I just...I r-really..." Eren trembled, vision blurring as he couldn't a form proper coherent sentence to convey how he felt. His emotions were on overload, fraying under the effort to hold himself back.

"...Don't cry." Levi murmured, wiping away the tears that trailed down the brunette's cheeks.

Eren gripped tightly onto the arm that cupped his face, sniffing quietly. "I-I know...I just..."

Levi reached up to stroke the soft brown locks, trying to reassure him. "It won't be that long, I swear I will return when I can."

"But..." Hanji told him it would probably be years before they could be properly together, judging by the strict scheduling of the worldwide tour and with the recording their new album, there would barely be times to visit.

What if he met someone better, someone just as famous as him on one of those tours? Levi was an extremely attractive singer, idolized by millions. Who said he'd still be in love with him?

Eren shook his head, angry at the thought. "I don't want this to be some passing fling with a fan, Levi. I want to become a man worthy of you."

"What? I never said you had to prove yourself to me." Levi replied, frowning. "I'll still come back, because its you."

But I'm not doing this to impress you or anyone. I must do this for myself, so I can believe I may be good enough someday to stay by your side.

"Even so..." He mumbled, looking away.

"Oi, look here." Levi said exasperatedly, annoyed that nothing was getting through to the insecure kid. He  
reached inside his shirt, pulling off the necklace with the ring attached. Gently hooking it over the teenager's neck, Eren blinked in surprise at the sudden feel of metal against his skin.

"W-Wait, you can't give this to me!"  He stuttered as realization settled in. "It's your trademark for all your RIVAILLE concerts."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that, idiot. That's why I'm giving it to you." He turned it around in his fingers, observing him. "...It quite suits you, actually."

"RIVAILLE, sir! We have to leave!" A bodyguard called from the runaway.

Eren looked at him in panic, heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest.  
Don't fuck this up man, say it now.

"Wait...I have to tell you something-" He stopped halfway, unable to say those three words.

Levi seemed to sense his uncertainty, and beat him to it.

"I love you, Eren." He said softly, silver eyes warm and sincere. "I mean it."

His turquoise eyes widened in shock, cheeks growing hotter underneath Levi's touch. Then he smiled widely as the tears started up again.

"Don't let your fans hear you say that, dumbass..." Eren hiccuped."...I love you too. More than anyone else."

Something in Levi's usually composed expression cracked. If the smile he gave him was happy or sad, he didn't know.

"I thought I told you not to cry, Jaeger..."

There was no kisses, no heartfelt goodbyes. He trusted the superstar, so he let him go.

.  
.  
.  
 _And a reflection of a lie_  
 _will keep me waiting._  
 _With love gone, for so long._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**_[...And his love will conquer all.]_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hey everyone, this has been a super fun couple of months writing this fic! When I first started I never thought I'd get so many of you!
> 
> Thankyou for all your support, views, kudoses, and comments, I love all of you so much! ;_;  
> (Shout out to those regular commenters, you guys kept me going and now I've finished my first multific ever! *hugs*)
> 
>  But anyway, hopefully I'll see you guys soon, depending on if you want an epilogue or not! Leave a comment if you enjoyed! :)
> 
> \- Alliandoalice (you can find me on tumblr)


	11. Epilogue

_4 Years Later_  
  
"So Eren, what do you have to say about your blossoming career?" The interviewer crossed her legs, leaning forward to capture the man's answer.  
  
Eren brushed the hair from his eyes, smiling. His shoulders were now broader, muscles more defined, and his face had lost its childish quality.  
  
"Nothing much really. It's been very busy, between the songwriting and recording."  
  
"It must certainly be busy, with your new album coming out." She agreed.  
"So, have you always specialized in love songs? It's amazing, from the college bedroom and now you're here."  
  
"Not always. I used to write many different morose topics, but not anymore." Eren recalled.  
  
The blonde haired lady nodded, looking back onto her notepad. "What do you think of RIVAILLE?" She asked. "Apparently you two are grappling for first place in the Top Singles Chart."  
  
Something flashed across Eren's face at the mention of Levi. He quickly suppressed it and slipped on a composed smile.  
  
"Yes we are. He's my greatest rival- pun unintended."  
  
 The interviewer giggled wholeheartedly, perhaps a little too loudly. She slid closer to Eren, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Your songs are always very beautiful, I hear you compose them all yourself?"  
  
"I do." He replied, looking a little bit uncomfortable at the close proximity.  
  
"You seem to be quite a catch, Eren. For all the ladies out there, are you currently single?"  
  
A pause. The studio held their breath.  
  
"...No." He said flatly.  
  
There was a little gasp, the singer had never disclosed that he had a lover to the press before.  
  
"I-I see." She blushed, moving away from him a bit as she realized her mistake. "Looks like you've broken many of the female fans hearts."  
  
"I'm not one to lose sight of my goals." Eren replied stubbornly, very aware he was digging himself into a very big hole.  
  
"Everything is for that one person, and I won't demean them by saying I'm not in a relationship." He finished defiantly. "I hope my fans can respect that."  
  
The lady looked surprised at Eren's sudden fervor. "This person seems to be very special to you. Who is it?"  
  
A small smile formed on his lips.  
  
 "I'll be seeing him soon, I expect."  
  
\----  
  
"Your boyfriend made front page." Hanji remarked, holding up the magazine. They were on a 15 hour plane ride back to Eren's state, and she was unfortunately seated next to him, studying different gossip mags for research.  
  
"Again?" He asked, sipping the Echelon Chardonnay one of the flight attendants had served him. "...Damn brat's probably going to overtake me soon." Levi replied, swirling the golden liquid in his glass.  
  
"Eren's amazing. I knew he had potential, but this...beyond all expectations." She mused. "His popularity is through the roof. He really did use all his qualities to his advantage..."  
  
"Pfft. Were you the one who got the idea into his head that he needed to be on the same "level" as me? Plus misleading me into doing that whole shitty experiment on gauging his ability with the impromptu performance."  
  
"No? I just gave him a little push, since he really was set on going after you. Besides he never really needed my help at all. Eren got signed 2 months after we left. He seriously is gifted- almost as much as you." Hanji replied happily, leaning back into the  seat.  
  
Levi glanced at her. "I guess. But now the whole fucking universe is lusting over him. Thanks a lot, four eyes."  
  
She chuckled, propping her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "He was a born superstar...Oh."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hanji flipped over to page 12 of the mag she was reading, the words "EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW" plastered over the page.  
  
"...Pop sensation and songwriter Eren Jaeger: Secret Lover?"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes at that, looking back to his drink. "Stop shitting around. Not in the mood for your bullshit."  
  
"I'm actually not kidding about the title." Hanji responded, reading the rest of the article. "Oh my god. Levi, I really think you should read this."  
  
"Huh? Give me that."  
  
 Hanji passed it to the black haired man, watching him carefully. She noticed his face slowly begin to turn a little flushed as he began to read.  
  
"You idiot, you'll lose your fanbase..." He muttered, but he was smiling.  
  
The pony-tailed manager grinned at him. "Don't be stupid, it's the opposite. He did it all for you, anyway." She took out her notepad, mumbling under her breath. "That reminds me...extra publicity is always good...Hey Levi, you should do one too-"  
  
Levi tossed the magazine back into her face, leaving his seat without uttering a word.  
  
"...Stubborn as ever, RIVAILLE." She sighed, lips turning upwards as she continued to read.  
  
\----  
  
Eren was waiting in the alleyway, leaning on the stone wall outside the now empty music store. He was sure no one- including paparazzi- would spot him there, as it had closed down about a year ago and literally abandoned.  
  
It was winter, so he had a black scarf on (knitted by Mikasa) and bright red gloves to protect him from the weather. The chain holding the ring Levi had given him so many years ago felt warm on his skin- Eren had efficiently avoided the press about it by tucking it underneath his shirt at all times.  
  
He felt anxious; having dreamt about reuniting with Levi for so long it didn't even seem like reality that he was arriving soon.  
  
The foreboding of "what ifs" began to swirl in his mind, insecurities that it wouldn't be the same- or Levi didn't love him anymore. Eren bit his lip, closing his eyes to try shut them out.  
  
It'll be okay. Calm down. You're not a stupid teenager now, behave like an adult goddammit.  
  
He let out a breath, taking out his pack of cigarettes. Of course he knew it was toxic to his health, but he had missed the taste of Levi's lips so much that it couldn't be helped. The man's kisses were an addiction.  
  
"Hmph. You got taller again..."  
  
Eren's eyes flew open in surprise, and he stumbled backwards. Someone grabbed him before he fell, roughly pulling him back onto his feet. Someone with a large hat on and an ugly-as-fuck disguise.  
  
"Levi!" He exclaimed, cheeks darkening as he took in the sight of the slightly older singer.  
  
The silver eyes were more captivating and beautiful than his memory had remembered. From what he could see, he had cut his hair shorter, and his face looked more defined with age- basically he was fucking gorgeous.  
  
"Hmph. Glad you remembered my name." Levi answered, snatching the cigarette box from the younger man. "Oi. It's the first time I've seen you in 4 years, and you're fucking smoking."  
  
"Good to see you too." The retort left his mouth without him thinking. "You look great by the way, minus the...crap you're wearing."  
  
"It actually wasn't necessary, I just wanted to piss you off." Levi smirked, taking the hat off. "Puberty finally kicked in, I see. Good for you- and for me, of course."  
  
Eren couldn't help it; he laughed. So much had changed, so many years had gone by, yet Levi's attitude and bickering were still the same.  
  
 "Yup. Now you can't call me kid anymore." He smiled.  
  
"Still can, _kid_. I'm still older than you."  
  
"By like, two years!" The brunette exclaimed defiantly.  
  
"Find that through Wikipedia?" Levi grinned when Eren struggled to formulate a reply, mouth open in indignation. "Don't worry, I've done my fair share of stalking on you too."  
  
"-Really? You did?" Eren felt pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Hn, bit hard not to. When you said that you wanted to "become worthy," I didn't know you actually meant "become famous and compete with you for top spot on Billboard Hot 100." Levi remarked, tone affectionate. "...Well done, brat."  
  
Eren looked away, embarrassed at the praise. "I can hardly believe it myself, really. Now I know what you mean about keeping hidden from the paparazzi."  
  
"Now you get it." Levi glanced at the crumbling music store behind him. "So, what happened here?"  
  
"It closed down about a year ago," Eren replied, looking at it sadly. "Kind of a shame though."  
  
"We could reopen it, if you wanted to." Levi suggested, recoiling at the grime on the door. "I could get some people to refurbish it."  
  
"Yeah! That would be great, I know some of my friends would love to run it." Eren said enthusiastically. "I've never had the time to bother, since I don't come here often."  
  
"Mm. Sounds good, then." He turned to Eren, who had suddenly looked more serious.  
  
"Will...will you stay this time though? Well at least enough to finish it..." He trailed off tentatively, brows furrowed.  
  
Levi paused, sighing.  
  
"...You're still wearing it." He reached out to the necklace on his lover's neck. Eren's breath caught in his throat, much like it did when his fingers were last on his skin.  
  
"Yeah...It nearly got recognized as yours a few times, but its normally underneath my clothes." He said softly, watching Levi take off the ring from the chain.  
  
"Take off your gloves." The raven commanded, and Eren complied, his heart hammering in his chest.  
  
Levi slipped the silver ring onto Eren's fourth finger, his intense gaze burning into him. A light kiss grazed his skin.  
  
"Now you're mine, and no one else's. I'm not going to leave you again." He answered, watching Eren's face turn into a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"I-I..." Eren stuttered, his bright green eyes misting. Levi smiled at that, pressing his lips against his.  
  
For the first time since he had met Eren, there was no longer a countdown.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And that concludes the fic! Sorry it was late! Thankyou for supporting me all the way, and cheers to Eren and Levi finally getting to be together and getting married aw.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the epilogue, please leave a comment! :)
> 
> Much love, Alliandoalice <3


End file.
